Fake Love
by vampiregirl134
Summary: It's been a long time after Atem's soul rested, Tea was alone in her apartment...suddenly a large knock came to the door.A story that will keep you reading until the end!enjoy...NOW UPDATED! Ratings may change
1. The Beginning

_Long time ago in 3000 B.C. there lived a beautiful princess, her name is Princess Anzu. She is powerful and friendly to others, one day a bad news came to her. The prophet said to her that she only have 3 days to live and that she will die after that, so she promise herself that every girl who has her bloodline will receive her power little by little and whoever will be her great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter will receive her power fully as well as her ancestors._

Back to modern day_**: **_It was a cold, snowy night for Tea who live alone in her big apartment. After the incident on which Atem left and now rest in heaven, everyone of her friends separated in different paths.

Tea was litting a candle when a large knock came from the door and tea went to open it, 6 persons were facing her happily. It was her friends who came to celebrate the Christmas eve together with her, she was really happy that she cried. When Yugi saw her, he asked if she was just alright then Tea just replied in a soft voice "Yes, I'm just happy to see you guys. It's been a long time."

The others smiled and greeted her loudly "Merry Christmas!", she smiled and let them in. Mai,Yugi,Joey,Tristan,Duke and Serenity were just finishing the decorations and serving the food when another knock came from the door. All looked at each other then to Tea, who also looked at them curiously. "Who could that be? Tea did you invite someone to come here?" Yugi asked and Tea replied with a curious look "No". Everyone then said, "Then who could that be?" "We should keep quiet, while Tea opens the door." Mai said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

ok so this is just the introduction...please wait until i publish the next!who do you think is the one who knock at the door?i'm sure you're curious just like well just wait to the next chapter!^_^


	2. The Mysterious guy

**Hi!i just wanted to say thanks to all who had reviewed my first chapter, it really helped me. I also want** **to say thanks to Dark Mysteries who gave me couraged to write up the next one, and also to my sis and my bestfriend who helped with my grammar. thanks really, without you i couldn't write this new chapter. Anyway back to my business^_^ **

* * *

Tea walked slowly to the door and took a big gulp before she opened the door. When it was opened, a guy with a hair just like Yugi and wearing a black snow coat greeted Tea with a smiling face.

"Hey Tea! It's been a long time. Merry Christmas!" he said as he lift a bag full of gifts. Tea who recognize the face and voice, fainted. Everyone who was surprised of Atem's sudden arrival, immediately looked at Tea and shouted "Tea!" and Atem dropped his bag full of gifts to catch Tea just in time before she land fully to the floor. Everyone got relieved and as soon as they saw that Tea is safe and Yugi said "Atem, please come in" while getting the gifts that had fallen to the ground.

Atem nodded and entered the living room while carrying Tea bridal style, then he slowly put her to the sofa and sitted just below her. The others also sitted in the living room each with an amazed face on seeing Atem, they remembered that it was just like yesterday when he finally rested and now he is with them spending the christmas eve together.

They smiled and started asking him questions one after another, while Atem also smiled on seeing his friends with him in one place spending the Christmas eve. He was happy that nothing had changed since he left, his attention was caught when he heard his friends asking him different questions and he answered them all. After 5 minutes, Tea's hand move which caught everyone's attention. Yugi looked at Atem sadly while saying "Atem, sorry but you must hide first. Tea fainted maybe because of your arrival." Atem nodded and agreed.

When Tea woke up, her sight was still in blur but she could recognize each person who are around her. She then smiled at them and got to a sitting position, "What happened?" she asked everyone and Joey answered "Huh? You don't remember? You-ouch!" he winced in pain when Mai slapped his hand. Tea wondered why her friends movement suddenly changed, which is like their hiding something to her. She didn't mind it first and just ask "Didn't remember what?" Mai answered her with incomplete words just to make an excuse, "You…uh…you fell asleep while we…uh…finishing the decorations." Joey chuckled only to be shoot back by 5 killer glares, he then covered his mouth with his hands and just smiled.

Tea only replied "Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to." And everyone said "No, its ok…hehehe." Tea remained silent for a moment and said in her mind,_ But for a moment I thought I saw Atem…hmmm guess it was just a dream, Thank goodness._ Suddenly Tristan ask that made Tea gasp and in the same time flinched, "Sorry Tea, are you now ok?" Tea just nodded and answered "I'm ok, and I'm sorry too because I made you all worried. I really thought that Atem really arrived, but it was all a dream…thank goodness", everyone looked at each other with worried faces and also made Tea worried. "Guys, what's wrong?" she asked, Yugi said softly to her "Well Tea, it's just that…well…Atem really did arrive and it was not a dream" "Yeah, you did faint after you saw him" Joey added.

Tea only had a blank expression found on her face, she then said "But you said I-I only fell asleep" Everyone shake their heads and Atem who hide behind the door came out and said sadly "It's ok, I know she was just surprised to my sudden arrival." and smiled, Tea who saw him fainted again. "Tea!" everyone said while coming closer to Tea and Atem only sighed.

After another 5 minutes, Tea woke up and was greeted by Atem's face. "Great! You're now awake. Please don't faint again" as he make a worried face. Tea who looked at him nodded and said "Sorry everyone…for making you worried again. Let us now eat", while turning her head to face them. Everyone agreed and sitted immediately to the table, they talked to each other as they began to eat. Afterwards, they all fell asleep after their small but happy christmas party.

It was past 12 midnight when Tea woke up from her sleep, she couldn't sleep well so she decided to go to the balcony. She watched the light of the moon beautifully not noticing that someone also woke up. As the shadow came closer to her, she turned back and saw that the shadow belonged to Atem. She saw him smile at her and she smiled back to him, Atem slowly walk beside Tea and watched the light of the moon together. After a few seconds Atem spoke, "Isn't it nice to watch the light of the moon when the wind is cold?" "Uhuh, but not too much or we'll freeze to death" Tea said jokingly, but she didn't expect that Atem would take it seriously.

She just find out when Atem put a warm blanket to her. It was very sweet that made Tea's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't let Atem notice it. The two remained silent for a moment until Tea spoke and ask "Atem, I just remembered. What is the reason why you came back?", Atem looked at her sadly and said "Why, don't you want me to come back?" "No! No! No! it's not what I meant, it's just that…were not really expecting you will still come back here, I thought you wanted to rest now." Atem chuckled a bit and said "Well I was watching you all in the heaven. And when I saw that all of you are sad, I also became sad. It was when my parents saw me and ask _"Why don't you visit them sometime?"_ and I just fell down from the sky." The two looked at each other and suddenly burst into laughter.

"Hahaha…that was…hahaha…so touching" Tea said as she patted Atem's back, Atem was holding hardly to the edge of the balcony's wall as he also laughed hardly then turned serious after a few seconds. "Tea…" Atem said as he looked at Tea, the girl flinched as she heard Atem say her name. "Hmmm?" she just replied while also facing Atem, "…Let us now go to sleep" while holding Tea's hand as they returned to their own rooms.

* * *

Ok...so sorry if it took a bit long and sorry if it's not what you're expecting to happen. Anyway i know it's not really that interesting and suspense as the first but i'll try to make the next one better than this(i'm really gonna try) so please review this one so that i could make the next one !^_^


	3. Arrival in Ancient Egypt

**Ok! so soryy if it took so long to update this...i've been busy with school lately and had no time in typing this. Anyway here it is now, ithis chapter is not still the highlight but please do raed and review also to everyone who had reviewed my second chapter,ARIGATOU!^_^**

**i forgot to say this also...i don't own Yugioh!well please go on reading this**

* * *

It was still dawn when Tea woke up, Tea stretched up her hands while going down the stairs. As she was going to the kitchen, she smelled something delicious. _Hmmm…it looks like tasty, but…who is cooking? _she thought. She peeped slowly to the kitchen to see who was cooking, then she smiled to see that it was Atem. Tea slowly walked to her friend to surprise him, unfortunately Atem saw it and grabbed Tea's wrist quickly. With a surprised look, Tea ask "Atem, what are you doing early in the morning? I should be the one cooking the breakfast…and can you please let go of my hand." She begged as their faces were now only an inch away from each other, Atem immediately let go of Tea's hand and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to and it's ok. I really want to cook our breakfast today for this day is special to me."

"Special?" Tea ask curiously as she started helping Atem with the food. "Uh-huh! you'll gonna know it during breakfast." Atem said with a big smile, and Tea also smiled as the two of them starts preparing food in the table. When the clock reads 7:30, all of them are already in the table. Atem only looked at his friends with a smiling face that made Yugi asked, "Atem, are you ok? did something happened?" and Atem only shake his head. Tea looked at her friends and spoke up "Let's eat first, shall we?."

As they were finishing their food, Tea spoke up "Hey guys, didn't you know who cooked our breakfast today?" and Joey replied to her "Of course you!." Tea only smiled and shake her head that made everyone of her friends except Atem asked in unison, "Then who?." Tea only looked at Atem "Who do you think?" "No way! Atem!? Wow…you're a great cooker!" Joey said as everyone looked at Atem with amazed faces. "So Atem, what would you like to tell us by the way?" Tea ask remembering what had Atem said to her, "Did you miss Egypt?" everybody except Atem looked at each other then replied "Uh-huh! why?", Atem smiled and said "Well, I was planning to take a short vacation to Ancient Egypt…would you all like to come?." Everyone only smiled with joy and didn't answer Atem for they couldn't describe how happy they felt on the journey they are about to go, "I guess, it's a yes then." Tea answered.

On their way to the museum, the gang couldn't stop but talk and imagine what they will do when they arrived in Ancient Egypt. It was only a matter of time when Mai's car stopped, and everyone looked at the museum with smiling faces. "Were now here." Tristan said. As the gang entered the museum, a voice greeted them "Welcome", everyone looked at the shadow that was revealed to be none other than Lady Ishizu, "It's been a long time…isn't it Lady Ishizu?" Yugi said, "Good thing you didn't close the museum Lady Ishizu" Joey added but was just shoot back by Mai's cold stare. Lady Ishizu smiled a bit to what Mai's reaction on Joey's words,_ they have a good future_, she thought. "Yes, it's been a long time indeed, now our pharaoh. The stone tablet is ready for you to open it, did you bring the key? " Atem nodded and showed the three god cards. "Very well, follow me then." Everyone was walking and then stopped in front of the old stone tablet, "Are you and your friends ready to go back again in time and face the challenges that awaits to you and your friends, our pharaoh?" Atem nodded while Duke asked "Challenges? you mean there are enemies in there waiting for us?" Lady Ishizu nodded and said "I will stop the time here so that whatever you may do there will not change the future. But please take care of yourselves for you will encounter enemies and people whom you haven't met before, they can either be good or bad."

Everyone nodded and Serenity said with a sad face "Sorry guys…but Mai and I are gonna stay here, we'll gonna help Lady Ishizu on observing you" "Fine, but be careful ok?" Joey said as he hugged his sister, "Be careful? You should be the one who should be careful brother" Serenity said as she tries to take her brothers hand off her, and Mai added "Please be careful there and come back safe here" "Well of course I'm gonna be…thanks Mai" Joey said as he laughed with a small blush on his cheeks, "Idiot! I didn't mean you..i meant all of you!" Mai said as she punch Joey on the head. Everyone laughed as they watch the two fight, "Now our pharaoh, please show the stone tablet the key." With that Atem showed the three god cards to the stone and a ray of light came out from the tablet. Atem and his friends are now travelling back in Ancient Egypt, While back in the museum. Lady Ishizu looked at the stone tablet with a concerned expression and said "Please be careful our pharaoh, may your guardian protect you as well as your friends from danger."

While back to the portal, Yugi and his friends landed to a place full of sand with the sun scorching hot at them. They all lay unconscious for a minute until two persons try to wake them up with sharp spears, "Wake up! Hey wake up!" the other person shouted as he pointed his weapon to Yugi. "Engh…whe-where are we? Are we now in Egypt?" Yugi said softly as he stood up. A minute had passed when the others also started to wake up, "Hey, do you think they are enemies of the pharaoh?" the second person whispered to the other. "Why do you think?" "Well look at their clothes, it's not like from here" "You're right! Enemies! Help! We spotted enemies!." Yugi and the gang looked at each other with puzzled faces and Tea notice something "Enemies? where? And more importantly where is Atem?," they all look around to see find out that Atem is indeed missing.

It was after 5 minutes when other persons started arriving with weapons like the two, "I think these are Atem's guards don't you think?" Tristan asked as he pointed out the dress of the persons with sharp spears. "Ahhh! Yugi help!" their attention was caught when they heared Tea's voice scream, they all look at the direction where Tea was just standing a while ago and their faces turned pale as they saw one of the guards point a spear to Tea's neck. "Tea!" they all shouted with worried expression, "Let's kill them and present their body to the pharaoh!" one of the guards shouted at the back. "Yeah!" everyone agreed and was about to strike Yugi and the gang when a voice shouted nearby "Stop!" everyone stopped and looked at the direction where the voice came.

Then the guards immediately let go of Tea, throw their weapons and bowed down, Yugi and the gang also look at the direction where the voice came. They all smiled when they saw a guy dressed in a pharaoh's cloth and a hair like Yugi stand near them, it was Atem. He smiled back at them too and said "Do not harm them, they are my friends", the guards all looked at each other with shock and fear and bowed down many times while saying "We're sorry our pharaoh! We will not do it again, please forgive us!." Atem nodded and said "It's ok, now come my friends. Let me take you inside and have a rest there", they all nodded and Joey came beside Atem whispering "Nice timing Atem, I mean pharaoh…by the way, are we now in Ancient Egypt?." Atem chuckled and replied "Yes"

* * *

**so sorry if it's bad..i did my best, i really had a hard time thinking of this one. Anyway my next chapter is the intro to the power of Tea and how will it affect her life...please review this so that i would be inspired to write the next chapter! thanks again^_^**


	4. Secret Revealed part 1

**Wow! I can't believe it's been a year and a half since I last updated this story. Sorry for making you wait more than year for I got completely busy with my school days and other hobbies that I couldn't find enough time to type this up.**

**P.S. Every time I wrote a chap, I first record it in a notebook that serves as my original copy then type it up in the computer after editing or finalizing the chap.**

**To my beloved readers, thank you for having a long patience. I really am glad to have you and you're the reason for having me continue this story. I love your reviews and making this story as one of your faves. Thanks a lot!**

**Note: The future chaps of this story maybe rated T, for it has some scenes that is not suitable for young kids. ^_^**

As the gang was walking through the halls of the palace, Atem called a servant to accompany his friends to their rooms. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I'm scheduled to meet someone, please take a rest first and we'll just meet this evening. Bye", the gang agreed and was escorted by the servant to their rooms.

When the servant stopped, they open their rooms. When it was opened, they saw a wide fluffy bed, a big comfortable sofa, a cr(comfort room) and a window with a plain white curtain which matches perfectly with the golden yellow wall. It is a room that a person called "paradise". Their eyes widened as they saw those things and as soon as the servant was gone, they all jumped straight to their beds and immediately fell asleep.

A few minutes later…Yugi as well as Joey, Duke and Tristan felt uncomfortable, not because they don't like their rooms but because of the reason that the heat of the sun was directly hitting them as well as the clothes they wear make them feel more uncomfortable.

At first they tried to rest again but after a few seconds they gave up, "Argh! Ok that's it. It's really hot in here…I better go outside." Joey said angrily as he walked outside his room, while he was walking he found a good place to get some air, he was about to go there when the servant earlier suddenly called his attention. "Sir, the pharaoh ordered me to give you this", Joey then turn and look at the servant with a deadly glare and snatch the thing that the servant was holding.

After seeing Joey's expression, the servant sweat drop and apologize as he walk away while Joey entered his room angrier than before. When he came in, he opened the thing that was wrapped in a white cloth. When he opened it, he was surprised to see white clothes with only one golden belt. He got it and said to himself, "Is this the clothes I'm gonna wear? Hmmm….well I don't have a choice, do I?". He heaved a sigh and started changing his clothes, when he's already finished changing he got out of his room again and this time went to the room he found.

The moment he came in, he shouted and hide behind the sofa. "It's ok Joey, it's only us", Tristan said.

Upon hearing Tristan's voice, Joey came out with a red face and tried to make an excuse to avoid embarrassing himself. "Oh thank goodness it was just you guys, you scared me a bit", the others looked at him and after a second burst into laughter. Then they all turned serious, "You know it's really nice in here, although it's very hot. Hmmm? By the way, nice clothes Joey." Duke said teasingly referring to the one sided clothes with a golden belt Joey wears that was matched with his golden sandal, "Why you! Come here and I'm gonna punch that head of yours!" Joey said angrily as he and Duke ran around the room.

"That's enough you guys, we're all wearing the same clothes you know", Yugi said as a matter of fact as he tried to stop the two from hurting each other and of course the two stopped and sat beside Yugi with Yugi between them. "Phew! Glad that was over, I thought they would hit each other until one is hurt badly", Tristan said as he relax again, everyone becomes worried if two of their friends fight and they would try their best to stop the fight so that no one would get hurt.

Suddenly it turned quiet, so Joey, Tristan, and Duke tried to start a conversation but failed to do so because not one of them can think a topic to start with. Then they turn to Yugi, when they looked at him they notice that he was looking for someone or something. "Hey Yug, what's the matter?", Duke asked.

"Well, I just notice this a while ago…but, have anyone seen Tea?", they all look and scan the room and turn to each other. After a second, 2 seconds, and finally 3 seconds they panicked, "Ah! Where's Tea?". The four boys panicked in the room like they are in hell, not knowing that their friend (Tea) is sleeping in a room just beside them. Even when the heat of the sun directly hits her, she doesn't mind.

Even if her clothes make her feel uncomfortable, she doesn't care. But after a minute, a knock came outside her room. A small groan was heard and Tea stretched up her arm, then went to open the door. There outside her door stand a woman, with a necklace that seems familiar to her. It was Isis, she smiled to Tea as she handed something. When Isis noticed the expression of Tea, she explained to the young girl the reason why she had given her the thing wrapped in white clothing. "The pharaoh told me to give that to you, he said to me that it will be your dress for the meantime", then after that Isis bowed gracefully and walk away. Tea smiled at the retreating figure of Isis and remembered what Isis said, so she sat down to her bed and got the thing that Isis gave her. Tea first look at the white cloth and thought to herself, _"Is this the dress I'm gonna wear?"_. She opened it and smiled afterwards, and then she said to herself "Not bad" as she undress her clothes and put on the dress that was given to her.

When she was finished, she immediately got out of her room and started finding her friends. It was not hard enough for her to find them, she just need to find a room which has a loud noise (more likely a war going on).

She look at the door where she heard noises, she took a deep breath and opened it, of course she found four boys who is panicking and she sweat drop seeing the scene that is happening in front of her. "My, my, my…you guys sure know what to do when I'm not around, it seems you're having fun without me", the four guys stopped when they heard a familiar voice. They all turn around with their eyes glimmering "Tea!", they shouted and was about to hug her when a man suddenly barged in.

"Hey! What the-", Joey said as he got surprised from the man who just entered the room. The man is wearing thick clothing with a white covering on his head and his face that looked very weary, he came close to Joey and begged while kneeling in front of the blonde boy. "Where's the pharaoh? I need to talk to him, please!", Joey became quiet and the others tried their best not to laugh at the scene but they can't and so they burst onto laughter which made Joey look at them with a deadly glare.

After seeing his reaction to them they all turned serious, Yugi came close to the man and said "Sorry, but the pharaoh had an appointment. If it's ok with you, we can just tell him what you wanted to tell." The man looked at Yugi and stood, he then said "Very well, please tell the pharaoh that there would be a party tonight and it would be held in here. By the way, I am Sham el-Nasseem. Sorry for the rudeness and thank you for the great help." The man then bowed to them and got out, "Wow! Atem is sure respected in here." Duke said with amazement and Tristan and Joey replied back in unison, "Of course he is! He's the pharaoh!". The three started to argue with sparks of electricity on their eyes, and Tea and Yugi sweatdrop as they watch the scene. "So there will be a party tonight huh? I wonder what can we do to help, and we also don't have clothes to wear on the party", Yugi said worriedly and Tea comforted him by saying "Don't worry, I'm sure Atem's gonna help us. And about the help, we could lend a hand on preparing as well as decorating the place where the party would be held." Yugi looked at Tea and found her looked at him with a gentle smile, after seeing it a small blush formed on his cheeks but he didn't let Tea notice, he then smiled back and nodded.

While away from Atem's palace, there is another kingdom and a beautiful princess with brown hair lived there.

She was standing in her balcony as she looked at the wonderful view, suddenly there was a light and before the princess eye stood a prophet. He bowed to her and told her a news, "Princess, I am the prophet. And I have come here to tell you news, the news that I will tell would be your future. I have seen a vision about you, telling you will die after 3 days and that the cause of your death is an unknown sickness." After that the light appeared again and after it disappeared, so was the prophet.

The princess frowned upon hearing the news and clasps her hands while saying "Before I die and leave this place, I promise that every girl who has my bloodline will receive my power little by little. But whoever shall be my great, great, great, great, great granddaughter will receive my power as well as her ancestors", then a knock was heard outside the princess door and the princess gently said "Come in."

A servant girl bowed down to her and said "Princess Anzu, your dress is now ready for the party tonight", Princess Anzu turned and looked at the servant girl with a smile and replied "Thank you." The girl smiled back and bowed down again as she walk out of the room.

_Back to Atem's palace…_it was already sunset and Atem's friends were waiting for Atem. Joey was walking from left to right repeatedly which caused Tristan to get annoyed, "Joey, will you stop that?". Joey then answered back, "What if I won't?". The two then stared at each other for a long time and Tea came between them as she tried to stop the two from fighting, "Ok, that's enough you guys. We shouldn't fight and cause trouble for Atem today." After hearing it, the two looked away from each other and return to what they were doing a while ago.

Suddenly a knock was heard and the door opened, Atem's friends turn to look who it was and there in front of them was Atem smiling. "So how's your rest? Sorry I made you all wait", he spoke gently with an apologetic face and Yugi answered "It's fine, our rest was fine too…ummm, we're glad you're here now…we have something to say to you…" Yugi was silent for a moment, and when he tried to speak again Atem continued what Yugi wanted to say in the first place, "There would be a party right?." They all looked at Atem with astonishment and the young pharaoh only chuckled, "I already knew it, don't worry." Then Atem came close to his friends and said, "Your dresses are now ready, and…nice dress by the way Tea." As Atem mentioned it, everyone looked at Tea who was wearing a strapped white dress which only fell above her knee matched with a golden belt showing her curves and a golden sandal matching the belt. Tea blushed and Joey teased her by saying, "He means he like you, Tea." But the young girl only glared him with scary eyes which made Joey stop, "He's just kidding, Tea." Yugi said to her and Tea calmed a bit, "Anyway, I'll meet you all in the party ok? See you there!".

With that, Atem waved goodbye to his friends forgetting what Joey said to Tea. Yugi and the others wondered if they can still help decorating the place where the party would be held, but their question was answered when a voice spoke to them. "Don't worry everyone, we've got everything prepared already", they all turn around to see that the voice belonged to Isis. "You should start changing your clothes now with the dress the pharaoh had prepared for you", the gang looked at Isis and nodded. "Very well, your dresses are there on your rooms. See you at the party." With that Isis bowed to them and went out as the gang also went to their respective rooms.

As Yugi and the others arrived in their rooms, they began changing and after 5 minutes they're all ready, when they finished changing they immediately go to the venue where the party was held.

As they all meet, they all look at Tea with surprise and the young girl blushed. When they entered the room as expected, many watched them with amazement. Each of them is looking great with those black tuxedos, but what really caught everyone's attention was Tea. She was wearing a backless dark blue dress with those golden belt and dark blue high heels, she really looked like a princess with her appearance that night. Even her friends and Atem looked at her with amazement, suddenly Atem who was sitting on his throne notice that everyone was silent so he coughed and everyone snap back. As Atem stood, everyone stopped talking as well as stopped whatever their doing. "I am really grateful, that many have attended this party. And to show you my gratitude, I've prepared something to entertain us tonight."

After he spoke, he sat down and suddenly the lights turned off and the room became dark.

After a minute, a fire appeared from the right and was followed by another from the left. Everyone was startled, all of them seemed to be amazed by the effects of the fire appearing in the dark. After the fires appeared, the lights turned on again. There stood in the center were dancers, they started dancing. In the middle of the song, they opened a big black box which was standing between them, and before the crowds' eyes, a girl dressed in a white tube matched with a white genie like pants stood.

It was Tea, who started performing belly dancing while the dancers stopped and kneeled with different pose. Everyone watched Tea with another amazed looked, Tea then stopped dancing and started moving towards Atem. The young pharaoh got startled. When Tea was now in front of him, she danced again a belly dancing and stopped when she came closer to Atem. The young girl smiled as she slightly tilt Atem's chin, both of them stared at each other for a long time until Tea gave Atem a rose and returned to the other dancers. As Tea came back, the other dancers joined her dancing. Atem can't help but stare at Tea, he didn't know why but when Tea stared at him a moment ago his heart began to beat rapidly. But he shook his head and thought, _"What am I thinking? Tea is only my friend." _He said firmly in his mind and watched again the performers as the crowd began cheering.

The cheer began to grow louder when Tea now tries to avoid each fire that was blown to her, and surely she avoided them gracefully. As the song came to an end, all the fire was blown directly to Tea and after the fire cleared, she vanished, leaving everyone with confused expressions.

Suddenly Tea walked to the center who is now wearing the backless dark blue dress, and bowed down together with the other dancers. The crowed clapped and cheered more, after that the party continued. "Phew! Glad that was over", Tea said to the dancers as they got out of the room. "Yeah, but thank you very much Miss Tea. Without you our dance wouldn't be this nice", one of the dancers answered and they all chuckled after that.

"Here we are, Princess", a servant said to Princess Anzu as they stood in front of the room where the party was being held. "Thank you", was the quick yet gentle reply of Princess Anzu as she entered the room. She was about to talk to the other guest but was stopped when she heard a voice shout to her, "Oh Tea! Why did you change your dress? Anyway it still suites you." Joey said as he came close to Princess Anzu, "Tea? I'm sorry, but you've must mistaken me by someone. I'm Pri-" Princess Anzu answered a little bit startled by the stranger in front of her but was cut in mid sentence when the blonde hair guy spoke again.

"Geez Tea! You don't need to be rude. Nice dance by the way, you really surprised us", Joey said as he pulled Princess Anzu closer to him with his right arm on Princess Anzu's right shoulder. "What are you doing?", Princess Anzu asked angrily as she pulled Joey's arm away from her. "Who are you anyway? Hmmm…never mind, I'll just forget about it. I have to go now", Princess Anzu said looking to Joey and then walk to the center and started talking with the other guests.

"Huh? What happened Joey?", Yugi asked as he as well as Tristan and Duke noticed the scene that just happened. "Oh, it's nothing really much. I thought that girl was Tea, that's all", Joey responded to Yugi as he scratched the back of his hair. "Whatever, guess I just mistaken her to be Tea", he added with a shrugged. "Really? Well you better not do that again Joey!", Tristan scolded as he punched lightly Joey's right arm. "Oh ok, sorry. I'll not do it again. Promise", _"But for a moment there I really thought that girl was Tea, I mean she really looks like Tea except her dress which was an off shoulder but with the same golden belt and her shoes that was red which matched the color of her dress. Hmmm, guess it's only my imagination." _Joey thought but didn't know that he discovered something unexpected in their journey.

(**A/N: I just wanted to say to you my dear readers that at the part when Princess Anzu arrived together with a servant, Tea and the dancers already left a minute or so before Princess Anzu arrive. And Tea and the dancers left and went in the left side of the palace opposite to the side where Princess Anzu came in. so most likely, if Tea only left just in right time Princess Anzu arrive, they will meet. But I can't let that happen, I still have a lot of surprises installed for you my dear readers.**)

"Oh, we're now here", one of the dancers exclaimed. "Sorry Miss Tea, but we have to rest now. Thanks again, and ummm…is it ok with you if we left you alone by yourself?", another dancer asked and Tea chuckled as she nodded to them. "Well, have a nice night Miss Tea. Take care of yourself", another dancer said worriedly. "Hmm, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you should better get some rest now", Tea said to all of them with a gentle smile and the dancers nodded then lastly bid goodnight to Tea as she also bid goodnight to them.

After that the dancers entered their room and left Tea, the young girl smiled again as she stood in front of the door but left after a few seconds.

As she was walking, she found a garden which seemed peaceful to her. She smiled and said to herself, "Maybe I should take a rest here for a moment." She then walked in the garden and sat beside a small pond, "Hmmm…nice place, glad I've seen it." Tea thought as she look around the place and then stopped as she remembered where she and Atem stared at each other and when she did, she blushed.

"Speaking of Atem, I noticed his a little different when he arrived today", Tea thought but shook it off. "What am I thinking?", she said as she look at the pond. She then smiled as she saw the fishes happily dancing in the clear water with the reflection of the moon reflecting on it, she then remembered the first day Atem came back to them. The day they both talk in the balcony of her apartment with the no one interrupting them as they watch the moon, it was one of the moments that she will remember forever.

(**A/N: Sorry for interrupting you again, in the next chap you'll find out what Tea meant when she said "Atem seems to be different today")**

_Back to Atem…_after the event on which Tea danced with the other dancers, Atem had been finding her but with no luck. He heave a sigh as he watch his guest talk with each other, Shimon who was just standing right beside him noticed that their pharaoh doesn't seem to enjoy the party so he asked him. "Your majesty, is there something wrong? You seemed to be quiet after the entertainment that just happened and also…you doesn't seem to enjoy the party", the young pharaoh who heard his council turn to look at him and replied "I'm fine Shimon, sorry if I made you worry that much…anyway can I go out of the room?". Shimon who is now watching the crowd turned also to Atem and replied with a smile, "Of course our pharaoh, just be back after a few minutes." Atem nodded and smiled back, "Thank you" was his quick reply and then he stood. As he did this, the crowd became silent and looked at the young pharaoh and Atem understood why the crowd stopped and look at him. He just smiled at them and said "Please, do continue the party", and after that everyone returned to what they were doing.

Atem slowly walk out of the room and thought of someone, _"Where are you Tea?"_. He was now walking to the right side of his palace in search of his friend, looking every room and asking everyone he met on the way if they saw Tea but everyone only gave him a "no" as a reply.

As Tea continued to recall her memories with her friends, a hand suddenly covered her mouth and began pulling her out of the garden.

Tea who was startled struggled to get free from the mysterious person behind her, finally she bitted the hand that was covering her mouth and the person let go of her. "Who are you?", Tea asked a bit confused on what just happened and the person who wore a black cloak(which is the same in the anime, the part on which Bakura always travels with his servants following him) laughed darkly. He then spoke to Tea saying, "Good evening…I am one of Master Bakura's servants, Gopher. And I was sent here to kill you, Princess." Tea heard what the person said and didn't spoke for a moment but only stared the person with a confused look.

As the mysterious person notice that the girl in front of him didn't move, he smiled darkly and started moving close to Tea. He started to attack Tea when the young girl notice him and dodged the attack just in time when he is only a meter away from her, "You've must mistaken me by someone, I am only a normal person and Bakura doesn't need anything from me!". Tea shouted with a tone that shows a hint of fear, "Oh no, Master Bakura is always right. And if he tells me to kill you…then I will do it!",

Gopher shouted and began attacking Tea with a sword. On the other hand, Tea who was more confused shouted "Stop! Please get away from me!". As she shouted those words, a ball of white suddenly came out of her hand and hit Bakura's servant.

Gopher winced in pain as he tried to stand again but notice that his whole body is starting to turn into dust, he smiled again and spoke his last words, "Mark my word, Princess. One day you will fall in the hands of my master and die!". Tea looked at Gopher as his whole body is slowly turning into yellow ashes or dust, and when he vanished, she looked at her own hands and thought "_What just happened there? What is going on?", _she stood in the garden with clouded thoughts, and a curious face on everything that happened to her this day. She herself didn't know how the ball of white came out of her hand and why is that person calling her princess, she didn't know the answer on these questions but she is willing to find out.

Not far from her, another person is watching Tea from the beginning of how the young girl managed to kill Gopher. The mysterious person smirked and said to herself, "You're not half bad, I have to report this to Master Bakura. I'm sure, he'll be delighted on the news I'm gonna tell him". And with that, the person disappeared in the darkness.

**So finished, what can you say about the chap? I will be happy if you will review this, if not, it's ok. Maybe the next chap will be updated a bit longer since I have to plan still the events of the new character that just popped into my mind. **


	5. Secret revealed part 2

**I wasn't quite expecting I could update the chap faster…anyway here it goes! Please review afterwards, thanks^_^**

**Note: Hey my beloved readers!**

**Just have to replace this chap…I found out I made some mistakes here. I changed the name of Lady ****Ishizu to Lady Ishtar, but they still refer to one person. i just can't stop thinking when I've made a mistake, and decided to use one name for Lady Ishizu Ishtar which is Lady Ishizu. Anyway the content of this chap is still the same. Thank you for your consideration. **

_Flashback:__ "Gopher! Our master wants to talk to you", the guy with black hair that falls just above his shoulder and have yellow eyes turned to look at the person that called him. "I see, I'll go now", as Gopher walked out of the room the four that was with him remained silent. _

"_Tsk, that guy. He's boasting around again, just because master Bakura always calls him to do a mission", the girl with wavy dark pink hair and red eyes said as Gopher leave their room. "Ah I see, so your jealous just because you're not the person our master calls. If you really want master Bakura to notice you, why don't you seduce him?", another girl with blue eyes have red hair that falls just above her shoulders replied. _

"_Why you! How can you say such blasphemy words to our master? You better shut that mouth of yours or I'll-", "Or you'll what?"replied again the red haired girl with a smirk. "That's enough Tira as well as you Chocolate! You know that we only serve one person, our master. We shouldn't fight". The two girls just stared at each other first with angry looks and then look away, "Fine but remind Chocolate to stop saying such offensive words to our master" Tira the dark pink haired girl said. "Alright! I'm not gonna do that again, but don't push yourself too much to the master. You know he doesn't notice persons who have a crush on him", Chocolate the red haired girl remark. "Hmph! Anyway I'll go out to get some fresh air. And Frau, thanks for stopping us", the guy named Frau with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at Tira and nodded._

_As soon as Tira was gone, the three were silent until Chocolate spoke. "I wonder what mission would master Bakura give to Gopher this time…what do you think Mikhail?", the guy with red eyes and brown hair playing a ball looked at Chocolate. "I don't know, maybe another lousy mission", he replied with a shrugged. After a second or two, the three laughed upon hearing his reply. _

_Meanwhile as Tira left their room, she heard the three laugh and thought she was the one their laughing at. "Hmph! Laugh all you want guys, but I'll do something that will make master Bakura happy", she then walk to the room where his master and Gopher is. As soon as she was only near to be seen by her master, she stopped and remained quiet to hear clearly what her master was saying._

"_Gopher, you know that from all 5 of you, you're the person that easily finishes the mission", "Yes master, what mission would you like to give me?". "You see, I heard that there is a princess who possesses elemental powers and that she was been hiding from the people these days", Gopher who kneeled with one foot and bowed his head to their master listened intensely. "Also, I only know a few information about her, I was curious to find what other power she holds and if it's true that she is the other person who can kill me. Gopher, I would like you to kill this princess and present her body in front of me, and you will know if it's the princess for she has brown hair that falls below her shoulder and wears a golden belt right now in the party of the pharaoh whom I hate very much", "I see, very well master. I'll promise you to bring that body of the princess here to make you happy. I will go now there." _

_Tira who listened in the conversation smiled and hided in a dark place near the torches. As soon as Gopher came out of their master's room, Tira followed carefully hiding her presence to Gopher. While back to Bakura, their master watched his servant leave and said, "Tsk, Gopher you really are the one who could finish the mission I give you, but that confidence of yours will be the reason for your downfall. Even if your power is water, you have no match for a princess who's power is elemental." When Gopher and Tira arrived in Atem's palace, Gopher entered it with no difficulty and Tira followed. When Gopher came to a stop in a garden, Tira hided herself above the trees._

_Meanwhile back to the museum…when Joey accidentally said that Princess Anzu was Tea, Lady Ishizu and the others observed it intensely. "Joey! You idiot! Why can't you tell that it wasn't Tea…if I was there, I would punch that head of yours! Argh!", Mai shouted when she saw the scene and Serenity tired to let Mai calm a bit. "Mai, how can you tell that the person Joey talked wasn't Tea? She looks like Tea you know", Lady __Ishizu__ said as she watch Princess Anzu's move. _

"_Lady __Ishizu__ was right Mai, I mean that person my brother talked was really Tea", Serenity added. "You just thought it was her, but it wasn't her…I mean sure she really has the same face with Tea but I know it wasn't her. Tea wore a blue dress and that person wore a red dress, not to mention that Tea left with the dancers when that person entered", Mai said as she tries to convince them._

"_We do believe in you Mai, but if you say that the person Joey talked to wasn't Tea, that means…she must've been the princess that was kept away from history", Lady __Ishizu__ replied as she tries to remember anything about the princess they were talking about."What? If that's true, then we better said it to Joey and the others…I'll go there now", as she was about to go a hand grabbed her and when she turned it was Lady __Ishizu__. _

"_No, we mustn't tell them", "But why?" Serenity asked. Lady __Ishizu__ face the two and said, "If what I said is true, we must not tell them…I I wasn't still sure if that is really the princess and, we must stay here to warn them of the dangers…they should be the one to discover about that princess and her identity". "Wait…alright, fine I'll stay…but, do you know what is the name of this princess?", Mai asked curiously. Lady __Ishizu__ nodded and answered, "Her name is…Princess Anzu." _

_Back to Ancient Egypt…As Gopher waited in the garden, he decided to hide under a bush while Tira got impatient and decided to watch the party. As she saw the princess inside busy talking with the other guest, Tira smiled and decided to attack the hall where the party was being held but she saw another person walking with the dancers. "Tsk, this mission is very easy…Gopher, I'm sorry but I must finish this mission of yours without you knowing it.", she was about to attack the place when she notice that the princess is with the dancers. _

"_Huh? How that happened? I thought she was there inside the party?", Tira watched who she thought was the princess. "Very well, this would make it easier", when she planned to kidnapped the person she thought was the princess, she first decided to check the party for in her mind a voice was saying that the princess was still there inside the party. When she checked, Of course she found out that the princess was still there, "Huh? What is going on? Argh! Alright I'll destroy this party." She looked at the princess with an evil smirk and was about to attack when…she heard a scream from the garden. "Argh! Gopher you idiot! You've got the wrong person, the princess is there I-", her sentence was cut when she saw that Gopher captured the princess or so they thought was the princess, "What? But how did she came here when she was just in there?". _

_Tira is now confused as she watched Gopher getting the princess they thought. Finally after watching the scene, Tira was hit by an idea. "Wait a sec! I remember the princess was wearing a red dress…but this person, she's wearing a blue one! I see, princess, you're really smart to try to confuse us but I know that you are really there inside the party." Tira continued to watch the scene and decide to see what will be the reaction of Gopher when he would find out that he got the wrong person, Tira smiled as she continues observing. Suddenly her smile vanish when she saw the person Gopher tires to kidnap, killed Gopher with a white orb that came out of that person's hand, Tira was shocked. "How, How did that person do that? She's not even the princess…could it be that she-", Tira shook her head and smirked. _

"_Your not half bad, I have to report this to master Bakura. I'm sure he'll be delighted on the news I'm gonna tell him", with that Tira look at the girl for the last time with an evil smile as she vanish in the darkness. __End of Flashback_

When Tira arrived, she immediately came to her master and told him about her discovery and what happened to Gopher. Bakura smiled evilly and came close to Tira. He then caress the cheek of Tira that made the servant to blush, Bakura then return and sat at his throne while saying. "Very good, Tira…I'm really delighted on your news. Now with my new discovery my plan wouldn't be wasted, hahaha!"

**So did you like it? Sorry if it wasn't interesting…I wrote this during my one week break and finished it three days only, for I also wroted a fic abot soul eater…over all, I want to hear from you, what your comments, suggestions or anything. Thanks for the people who reviewed the other chaps! A big THANK YOU! **


	6. News Proclaimed

**Hey everyone! I'm glad I got a time to update my story…anyway sorry for the long wait, hope you still continue supporting my story and reading it. Once again thank you my beloved readers.**

**Please review after you read it. Thanks**

"_Where are you…Tea?"_ Atem thought as he was now running to the left side of his palace searching for his friend. He continued opening the doors and asking anyone he come across if they had seen her but they only gave him the same answer, he sigh and continued running passing the garden without noticing someone standing there. Atem opened the door of the room where his dancers are resting, and when he does he surprised them. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanna ask something." The leader came towards the pharaoh and asked, "What is it, our pharaoh?". Atem smiled, "Have you seen Tea?". The dancers smild and nodded, "I really don't know where she went afterwards, but my guess is she's just around near here somewhere." Atem smiled, "Thanks, and please you can rest now." He then went to search again and stopped in front of the garden when he noticed the figure standing there seems familiar to him, the pharaoh stared at her and whispered, "Tea." He then smiled and walked towards his friend.

On the other hand, Tea who continually thought of what happened a while ago was surprised when a hand touched her left shoulder. She turned around and sighed with relief when she saw that it was only Atem.

"Sorry if I scared, what's the matter? something wrong?" Atem asked looking worriedly at Tea. The young girl noticed it and thought that it is not the best time to tell anyone about her newly discovered power, not when the party is still going on.

Tea shook her head, "I'm fine, I was just surprised that you came here looking for me." Upon hearing this Atem blushed and then shook his head denying it, "No! it's not like that. It's just…I found out that you didn't came back at the party and our friends are really worried about you." Tea smiled, "Really? Sorry about that. Let's go back then." Tea started walking but then Atem's hand caught her wrist and stopped her, the young girl looked at her friend confused. "What's wrong Atem?" the pharaoh stared at her too long then heard her voice, "aren't you tired? You must rest Tea." The young girl shook her head, "I'm fine. I can rest after the party. But for now, let's just enjoy it. Come on!". She then began pulling Atem as they both return to where the party is.

When the two entered, Tea let go of Atem's hand and Atem felt sad not knowing why. Everyone looked at them, some with smiling faces and some with curious faces. Atem noticed it and said, "I guess there's no hiding it." He looked at Yugi, Joey, Duke, and Tristan and signaled them to come towards him, they all nodded and followed. Atem smiled to everyone as he pull closer Tea and Yugi who was standing in both his sides, "Everyone these are my friends! Joey, Yugi, Tea, Duke and Tristan."

Everyone looked at them causing the gang to feel uncomfortable since they weren't used to being looked at by other people, suddenly a child went in front of Yugi and the others saying, "Hi! Nice meeting you!".

At first Yugi and the others just stood there staring at the little boy in front of them while Atem is smiling, then they replied, "Thanks! Nice to meet you too."

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room welcomed the gang. Atem then release his hold on Yugi and Tea, "Please do continue the party! Enjoy!".

With that the party resumed, but then there was a certain person who just stood there watching the gang. She is none other than, Princess Anzu. She stood there locking her gaze to a certain someone who she surprisingly see looked exactly the same as her. But then the gang move and joined in the crowd, Princess Anzu lost sight of the girl. She then walk outside the room and a servant accompanied her asking, "Do you want to leave now, Princess?". Princess Anzu nodded and she was accompanied to her own carriage. As she went in, the carriage immediately leave the palace. Princess Anzu sat thinking about the mysterious girl. She can't help but wonder why that girl looked exactly the same as her. _"Who was that girl? I have to know her name"_, she thought then sigh. Suddenly she remembered the guy with blonde hair who mistook her of someone else, _"Oh Tea! Why did you change your dress?"_ Princess Anzu shook her head slowly as she laid her back on the soft chair of the carriage, she then looked at the moon that she can see outside the window of her carriage, "Tea, huh?".

Back to Atem's palace, after the party was over, the gang felt so tired as they cleaned the messy room where the party happened. Atem was there also helping clean-up the room even though his servants told him that they can do it and he could just rest, but he insisted. When they finished cleaning, the room was really sparkly. Atem came towards his friends and thanked them as he called some servants to accompany them to their rooms to rest, the gang also thanked Atem for the wonderful party and after that they all wave goodbye to him. As Tea came in her room, she thanked the servant girl and changed her dress with a white spaghetti strap dress that falls just below her knees. She then went to bed and immediately fell asleep.

"'_Tea... Tea! Wake up…' Tea did what she was told, but when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room. 'Huh? I guess it was just my imagination…', She then closed her eyes again but she heard the voice calling her name again, she opened her eyes and sat on her bed._

'_Who's calling me?' 'Tea! Over here…look here!' The young girl spun around but she saw no one, 'Where are you?'. 'Over here! In front of your door!' Tea look at her door and saw a girl who looked exactly like her except that this girl's hair was a bit longer than her and her dress was a sleeveless white dress that falls down to the floor. Tea stood up with a surprise look, 'Who are you?' she asked unable to move for some reason thinking that whoever might see them talking would think that Tea has a twin sister. _

_The girl laughed gently, 'I must be the one who should ask you that. But since you asked first, I'll answer it. My name is…Princess Anzu, how about you?'._

_Tea didn't speak, why would she tell this girl her name? Even though this girl told her name to her already, she just couldn't after what happened this day. Suddenly she remembered something from earlier, "Good evening…I am one of Master Bakura's servant, Gopher. And I was sent here to kill you, Princess." 'Princess…wait! That's it!', Tea shouted then covered her mouth thinking she might wake someone. Princess Anzu was startled, 'What is it? Tea'. The young girl came towards Princess Anzu, held her hand and said 'You said your name was Princess Anzu, earlier someone tried to kill me because they've mistaken me to be the princess…now I know that the princess they're talking about was you. Anyway you knew my name already, its Tea.'_

_Princess Anzu smiled, 'I know, just checking if I'm right. And sorry about that, I didn't know someone looked the same as me. Anyway I have something to tell you.' Tea raised a brow, 'What is it?'. Princess Anzu looked down to the floor, 'I know this is not the proper way to ask for help but I need you…You see, a prophet visited me this morning and told me that i…will die after 3 days…' _

_Tea's eyes widened, 'What? That's awful.' Princess Anzu shook her head, 'It's fine, I accept what will happen to me but I wasn't expecting to die this fast. Please could you find a cure to prevent me from dying? Please! I need your help, this is for my people.' Tea flinched as Princess Anzu pulled her closer, she could see the sadness in the Princess eyes. Tea felt sorry, even though they just met and she have a lot of questions also to ask this princess, she set it aside. 'Alright! I will help you, but how could I bring the cure to you? I didn't know where you live.' Princess Anzu let go of Tea's hands and searched the room, she then saw the necklace Tea was wearing, it was a blue oval shaped necklace simple with no other gems but just the blue stone put in it. Princess Anzu smiled and pointed Tea's necklace, 'That! When that necklace glows bright yellow, it will point you to where I live, just follow it.' _

_Tea nodded, then Princess Anzu whispered something and kissed Tea's necklace as she hold it. Princess Anzu then look at Tea and smiled, 'Thank you so much Tea, I'll repay you somehow when we meet again someday. It was nice meeting you, bye!' After that Princess Anzu's body began to glow bright yellow and Tea smiled as she wave goodbye, but then she remembered something. 'Wait! Princess Anzu, I have some problem also…would you…help me too?', Princess Anzu smiled. _

'_I will, when we meet to my palace tell me your problem. See you there!' Tea nodded. Then Princess Anzu started glowing so bright that Tea had to shield her eyes, after the glow disappeared so was Princess Anzu. _

'_She's gone…', Tea whispered to herself. Suddenly she felt her whole body became hot, and saw that she herself was glowing. Tea then heard another voice calling her. She look around to see if the person was there but she couldn't find where the voice was coming, but she knew very well that the voice sounded familiar to her, it belonged to someone close to her. She stopped thinking, noticing her whole body shake, 'What's going on? Who's calling me?' She got afraid and was trembling as she heard the voice call her name again, 'Tea! Tea! Tea...wake up!'_

Upon hearing this, Tea immediately opened her eyes and sat on her bed, she found out that it was Joey who was calling her. Joey looked at her worriedly, 'Something wrong, Tea?' he ask. Tea shook her head. Joey then smiled, "Alright! Very well, let's go out. It is now morning and breakfast is served."

The young girl nodded, she stood and looked around her room and then whispered, "Just a dream…huh." As they were walking towards the dining room, Tea stopped by in front of the garden which caused Joey to stop walking too.

"Something wrong, Tea?" "No, just go ahead. I'll come there in a minute", Joey looked at her with an expression showing worried at the same time curiousness but then agreed, "Ok…don't stay long."

When Tea knew that Joey already walked out, she came near the pond and sat there. She then holds her necklace and began rolling it slowly back and forth as she began talking, "So it was a dream, but you know it seems so real…talking with Princess Anzu." Upon saying that name, the necklace began glowing bright yellow. Tea got startled as she look at her necklace and let go of it, then her necklace stopped glowing. "What was that?" Tea asked herself confusedly.

After a few seconds Tea decided to leave but stopped when she heard someone calling her, "Huh? Who is it now? This is the third time already". "Tea! Tea…over here, In the pond. It's me, Princess Anzu." Tea who heard it came immediately towards the pond and saw Princess Anzu, because of too much shock she backed away and stumbled upon a rock falling down completely on the ground. "Sorry to surprise you Tea, you ok there?"

Tea stood then came closer again. She then looked at Princess Anzu smiling at her and she smiled back at her, "Yeah I'm fine" she replied. "So it wasn't really a dream is it? That we talked last night…", Tea asked and Princess Anzu nodded. "Alright, that's just the last thing I wanna know right now. I have to go, I'm supposed to eat breakfast with my friends…so what's the reason you called me by the way?" Princess Anzu shrugged, "Just saying hi and checking if you're alright I guess. But it seems you're doing fine, so you can go now and eat your breakfast." Tea smiled, "Thanks, I hope you already eat breakfast too…um, see you again next time Princess Anzu, Bye!". The Princess smiled and waved goodbye, "Bye!". Then after that, Princess Anzu's face disappeared in the pond.

Without any warning, Joey came back in the garden and called Tea. The young girl smiled and replied, "Coming!". After eating breakfast, Atem told his friends that they will stay in the garden, Yugi and the others nodded but they told Atem that they should go wash up and change their clothes. "Alright then…just go to the garden afterwards, I'll be there waiting for you guys. By the way, I ordered the servants to put your clothes in the cabinet so you will have no problem in finding one", Yugi and the others smiled then went to their rooms.

After taking a shower, each dressed up with their new clothes. This time the guys wore a white sleeveless clothe made of flax that falls just above their knee with a golden belt, matched with those leather Egyptian sandals and each wore a golden bracelet on their right arm. While Tea wore an off shoulder white fitting dress that stopped above her knee matched with golden Egyptian sandals, wearing golden bracelet each carved with hieroglyphics and was put on both hands.

As they arrive in the garden, they saw Atem drinking wine with breads served in copper plates as he read something in the roll of papyrus he was holding. Atem noticed his friends arrive and immediately put down the roll of papyrus his reading as well as the cup of wine he was drinking and greeted his friends with a smile, "You're here now, come now and sit. If you're still hungry, let's eat again." Yugi and the others looked at each other then came and sat in the wooden table with Atem, others just sat and listened to the conversation while Joey eat with Atem as he also listen to the conversation. The time moved fast as they talked accompanied by laughters as they mention funny things like how did their days went by without Atem and how Joey always got tricked easily by his friends. After eating and laughing, the gang decided to play in the fake grass planted in the garden. While Atem returned from reading the roll of papyrus he just put down a while ago, Tea on the other hand decided to check the flowers.

Suddenly trumpets were heard and soon a group of people dressed in purple with golden hieroglyphics embedded in the center from top to bottom, faces hidden by a purple cloak but some can see white beards in them indicating they are already old. The gang was frightened but Atem stood and whispered something to the strange people who just arrive and they nodded, Atem then looked at his friends and smiled saying, "Don't worry guys, these persons who came here are the elders council. They are well known to make rules and come in person to announce it, just play there. I'll be back afterwards, bye." Atem then walked out of the garden following the elders, while his friends look at his retreating figure with worried expressions.

Shimon then came towards Yugi and touched his left shoulder saying words with a reassuring voice, "Don't worry about the pharaoh, he'll be alright. Just go continue playing and don't show that worried face or else the pharaoh will also be worried." Yugi smiled and nodded, they then continued playing.

While back to the elders council and Atem…as soon as they arrive in the room, they immediately sat down and the elders got straight to the reason why they came here. "Pharaoh Atem…", said the elder sitting in the center, "We came here to announce a new rule we made." Atem nodded with a serious look, the elder continued, "We agreed that each pharaoh starting today should have a partner. But it should be a princess or a person with a royal blood, since we just said these to you today, we will give you a week to find your partner and you shall marry her."

Atem nodded and asked, "What if I couldn't find one?". The elder sitting besides Atem's right responded, "Then you'll be downgraded and cannot be a pharaoh anymore." "What?" Atem asked surprised but then sigh and added, "Alright, I'll do it." With that the elders and Atem stood, "Very well then…until we meet again Pharaoh Atem." The pharaoh only nodded and looked at the elders councils leaving the room, after they left Atem slumped on his chair and sighed. He then stared at the ceiling not noticing a pair of eyes watching him outside from the beginning until the end of the conversation.

While back to the garden, the gang felt tired of playing and decided to rest under the shade of a tree at the corner of the garden and noticed Tea was missing. "Where is she now?" Joey asked as they rested their backs in the tree and wiping their own sweat due to the heat of the sun. Tristan shrugged, "I bet she's just in the palace roaming around, or resting in her room since it's really hot in here." The others nodded and fell asleep afterwards.

After 5 minutes, Atem decided to return back to the garden realizing he told his friends to wait him there. As he came out of the room, a hand covered his eyes while the other was covering his mouth, he tried fighting but the stranger only push him back to the room and let him sat on the chair he was just sitting a while ago. Then the hands were removed and revealed that those hands belonged to Tea, Atem stared at her surprised then started whispering angrily to her, "What are you doing? I thought you were an enemy, you could've been killed." Tea smiled as she sat down beside him, and Atem realize that Tea could have been staying outside the room for too long and have heard about the conversation he and the elders talked about. "Tea, tell me the truth…did you hear my conversation with the elders?" Atem asked staring at his friend with a serious look yet his voice seems to be calm.

Tea was silent at first but then stood, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop really. Sor-". Her sentence was cut when Atem stood and punched the table with his right fist, "How much of the conversation did you hear?". Tea was surprised and felt her eyes starting to get wet, she wiped it with her hand and face Atem with an angry look, "I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to hear it, I came here because I got curious what was the reason those councils came…and I heard everything…I'm sorry!". After shouting it, Tea's tears fell down her cheeks fast and she covered her face. Atem on the other hand felt guilty, "Tea…I'm sorry also, i…I didnt mean to shout at you and get angry. I was surprise, besides it was a private conversation…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He then came towards Tea and hugged her tightly, Tea on the other hand got surprised with Atem's sudden action but then calmed down as she felt his warmth around her.

Atem suddenly realize what he was doing and pulled Tea away, "I'm sorry…anyway are you alright now?". Tea smiled and answered "Yes." "Very well, let's go back to our friends", Atem said as he started walking out of the room but Tea's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He then look at her, "What is it?" Tea stood in silence.

"Well they said that you need a wife right? What if…what if you marry me so that you won't have to search anymore and won't have a problem adjusting because we're friends already." Atem's eyes widened, he saw Tea staring at him seriously and realized she was serious to what she was proposing. Atem then chuckled earning Tea a confused look, "What's funny, Atem?".

The pharaoh stopped laughing and looked at her, "I know you want to help but…in order for me to marry someone, she should be a princess or a person who belong to a royal family. And you, well…you're not a princess much less belonged to a royal family."

Tea looked down the floor sadly, "I'm sorry, I forgot." Atem smiled, "It's fine Tea. I really hope I could marry you but rules are rules." Tea suddenly remember about her powers, she didn't want to add another problem to Atem but she too needs an answer, she then told Atem about what happened in the garden during the party and as she ended, Atem only stared at her with wide eyes.

He then spoke with a hint of laughter, "You're kidding right? Tea, you couldn't possibly have powers. These powers you're saying can only be given to royal families, if you have those, it only means that you are a princess. But…it's really impossible. I'm sorry Tea."

The young girl then grabbed Atem's hand and pulled him closer to her, "Come on! I'm just helping you Atem." The pharaoh sigh, "I really appreciate your help but…if they know you're not from a royal family, they will…they will kill you."

Tea was silent for a moment then spoke, "I don't care! I will do this for a friend even if it will cost my life." Atem was surprised at Tea's words, he was stunned. But then smiled and hugged her, "Alright then. If you get killed, I will also have myself killed. We are in this together." Tea pulled away and looked at Atem surprisingly but still left Atem's hands touch her shoulders. "Seriously? Then…you will marry me?" Atem blushed thinking what his friend told him but nodded and Tea walked away from Atem then jumped happily.

The pharaoh watched his friend jump in joy but then added, "Still…there will be consequences, Tea." Upon hearing it Tea stopped jumping but responded with a smile, "I accept it." She then continued jumping and Atem just watched her, enjoying it as well. He couldn't help but feel excited as to what will happen to both of them after marrying each other, he can't wait to see it but for now his thoughts are only focused on one person, Tea.

To be continued…

**Finished! Please do wait for the next chap, and please do review. Thanks**

**Information for the next chapter: Tea and Atem, married! Tea finding the cure and new discoveries…Please continue to read to find out more. ^_^**


	7. Contract Marriage part 1

**Yeah! Finally I updated the story…wohoo! Anyway I cut this chap into 2 parts since it's very long. And again so sorry for the long wait, laziness is always with me. Please read then review afterwards, let me know if you have something that you don't understand or anything you wanted to say. Also I'm planning to edit the other chapters but it will be still the same, there will be just some information to be added.**

**Also I don't own Yugioh! So on with that story!**

Another day passed by in Ancient Egypt, while back to the modern day is just the same. A small yawn was heard as Lady Ishizu just woke up from her slumber. When she went into the living room, she notice Serenity's sleeping figure silently breathing in the soft mattress spread out on the tiled floor, but then she noticed too that Mai wasn't there. _That's weird, I swear Mai slept beside Serenity in the living room last night,_Lady Ishizu thought.

"I guess since time stopped here she couldn't sleep and decided to move in her room. I hope she and Serenity would remain comfortable here, even if…we are the only ones who can move," she added softly with a tone of sadness and went to the dining room. Lady Ishizu then got a basin full of water and sat on the mahogany chair as she placed the basin on the table, she then whispered something and magically, in the water appeared the image of Tea's sleeping face.

Suddenly the door banged loudly that made Lady Ishizu stood up. When she turned around, she found Mai dressed in a white spaghetti strap with black tight jeans matched with black boots, holding 2 carrier bags full of groceries. "Sorry I scared you, just went grocery shopping. I was really surprised to see those people out there not moving, so I just left the money on the counter with a note of what I got," Mai said as she put the carrier bags on the table.

Lady Ishizu sat with a sigh of relief she then asked, "I see…so what did you buy?"

Mai smiled, "Some foods, vegetables, fruits, breads and sushi…by the way, how are they?". Lady Ishizu chuckled, causing Mai to look at her with a questioning look. "Why are you laughing, Lady Ishizu?" Mai asked.

Lady Ishizu looked at Mai, "Well, it seems that Tea and the pharaoh will get married this afternoon."

Mai gasped, "Really? That's great! I hope we could attend…but, you know…I never thought Atem would marry someone."

"Huh? Why did you say that, Mai?" Lady Ishizu asked.

Mai sat beside her, "It's just…Atem always loves to duel, like it is part of him. But now…he, married? That' s really a miracle."

Lady Ishizu shook her head, "No, Mai. Well the pharaoh do loves to duel, but it doesn't mean he can't marry someone. But you know…" she said slowly as her tone changed into sadness. "Actually their marriage is only a…contract one Mai," she added.

"What?" the blonde haired girl shouted as she stood and pound her fist to the table but then lowered her voice that only she and Lady Ishizu could hear, "You've got to be kidding, Lady Ishizu. They can't…they can't marry each other just by contract."

"I know…but, Tea is desperate to help the pharaoh and the pharaoh…well, let's just say it is his choice to marry his friend since they are already close with each other," Lady Ishizu answered.

"But do Atem felt something to Tea?" Mai asked worriedly.

Lady Ishizu was silent for a moment, "I don't know Mai, but we did notice that the pharaoh is really worried when Tea left the party that night…and, we still can't jump to conclusions you know. We have to observe them, who knows? Maybe they will develop a feeling towards each other."

Mai sighed and sat again on her chair, "I guess so…but, I felt sorry for Tea."

Lady Ishizu looked at Mai with a perplexed expression, "Why?".

Mai smiled weakly looking down at the table, "You see…Tea has a crush on Atem, well that was before Atem left of course. But still…"

Lady Ishizu gasp, her eyes widened with surprise, "I didn't know that…I just thought before that she just felt sad that one of her friends will leave. But, let's just observe them alright? Like I said, maybe they would develop feelings towards each other."

The blonde haired girl sucked a breath then looked at Lady Ishizu with a smile, "I guess you're right."

**(A/N: The original of this part was actually a POV of tea, so I decided to write it on 3rd person since if I put a POV on this story, it means that I have to put POV on other chaps I think it's hard. So I decided to put the original at the last part, I think it's much better since it feels like you're the one in the part but you need to imagine it of course…and I wrote this part at midnight so my mind worked different. That's all folks!)**

_*Drip!* Darkness…nothing but darkness, that was all Tea could see right now and her white strapped dress that falls just above her knee, making it glow in the pitch black place she's standing right now. *Drip! Drip!* no sounds but just drops of water in the darkness *Drip! drip! drip!* Tea turn around hoping to see anything, but it seems that there's nothing there but darkness spreading to eternity. Tea sighed, and looked at her own feet._

_Suddenly a white light can be seen in front of her feet, litting the place where she stand, then the drops of water stopped. Tea gasped, it seems that the place is familiar._

_The dark blue water, yellow sand, few trees growing behind her and a full moon litting the wonderful view, Yes…the place she's standing right now is the place where she and her friends went after they found Atem. For a minute, Tea let her eyes close and let the cool breeze pass through her skin, to feel the cool water splash in her feet. It is really helpful in making her calm. Suddenly she feel the air stopped moving, as if someone/something made it vanish…and when she opened her eyes, Tea couldn't believe what she saw._

_The young girl's eyes widened with fear and her mouth opened as a small gasp escape from it. Unable to speak, Tea tried to move her feet, to run away from what she just saw…but she can't! it seems her body is frozen, feet glued on the sand. The young girl couldn't believe it, she shook her head, close her eyes and open them again. Hoping that what she was seeing is not real. But when she opened her eyes, it was still there._

_A small tear escape from her eye, for there in front of her was her friends…dead. The water which was blue before turned red, the yellow sand…it was splattered with blood! And there in the water, were her friends' hands…palms opened as if asking for help, their bodies-hidden beneath the water. Tea came towards them, crying…she wanted to pull them out in the water, but she was afraid to see the truth. After that, the young girl felt a pair of eyes watching her from behind, hidden behind the trees._

_Tea didn't mind it at first, she just step back slowly away from this horrible nightmare, but as soon as her feet were on the shore, she felt scared now that she's close to the trees. So Tea decided to know the thing looking at her._

_Tea turn around to see who/what was watching her, and there behind her came out a person. Tea didn't know whether it is a guy or a girl, she couldn't see its face…only its shadow and those eyes…eyes that glows red with a sinister look that makes her body filled with fear. Tea hugged herself tightly with her hands not knowing why she felt scared with this mysterious person…but as she looked at herself, she found her body trembling. It seems that the mysterious person watching her is familiar, like she and her friends already battled the mysterious guy/girl._

_Suddenly the shadow stepped forward, and Tea in return stepped back. Then the mysterious person continued walking towards Tea, scaring her…and she only step back. Both Tea and the mysterious person did this until Tea was near the waters again and stopped, but then the shadow started walking closer again to Tea and the young girl also stepped back equal to each move the shadow take, and now Tea's back in the water._

"_Please! Get away from me…don't come closer," Tea begged. But the mysterious person continued walking and Tea closed her eyes…thinking that it would be the end of her, she waited to feel the pain but it didn't come. The young girl opened her eyes and saw that the shadow was gone, she sighed with relief. As Tea began to walk towards the shore, a hand grabbed her foot._

_The young girl look down to her foot wanting to see who grabbed her, but when she saw it, she shrieked. The hand holding her foot belonged to none other than Yugi! Tea tried to kick softly Yugi's hand with her other foot to release his hold, but she couldn't get it. Suddenly another hand grabbed her arm, and when she looked at it, the second hand belonged to…Atem! Tea cried hard, as she tried to escape from them. But no matter how hard she try, the young girl couldn't get herself free…as her friends' hands continued grabbing her arms and legs, Tea on the other hand tried to escape from them. She tried fighting them, but they fight back…Tea tried harder, she didn't care if they will tear every part of her body, what's important is that she escaped from them…from her own friends who tries to kill her._

_Tea shouted, "Please stop! I don't wanna fight you! No…get away from me!" Upon saying this, a white light glowed in front of her…it was so bright that Tea had to cover her eyes, and as soon as it vanished, everything is back again. No water, sand, not even the hands of her friends. The young girl smiled weakly, "Atleast I escaped death from my friends. It would be better if it wasn't them who'll kill me." Minutes passed, and Tea stood in darkness again. But after a while she heard a voice calling her, "Tea! Wake up! It's already morning."_

Upon hearing it, Tea immediately woke up. Sitting from her bed, she looked around and saw it was Isis who woke her up. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and Tea nodded. "Very well then, I should now leave…I still have a lot of work to do today. Bye Tea," Isis said as she smiled and went out the room afterwards.

The young girl on the other hand just smiled at the door where Isis left, "Bye Isis." Tea then wondered if what was the meaning of her dream, it was really a nightmare to her and wished that it will not happen. Upon thinking about it, Tea leaned her back on her pillow then stared at the ceiling for a minute and notice beads of sweat on her forehead. She wiped it and sighed, "I guess I couldn't really take the dream I had…I should go now and see what was happening outside, from the words Isis said, it seems they are really busy. I wonder why?" she then stood and went outside her room.

As soon as she was out, she immediately step back when she saw an 8 layer wedding cake being brought towards her direction. She gasped, _"What is going on here? Why are they all busy?"_ she thought to herself when she saw that every servants seemed to be carrying things. She looked at her surrounding to find a long white cloth held by 3 servants, fruits in a big basket carried by 2 young female servants dressed in white sleeveless dress that falls down to the ankles it is also known as kalasiris, delicious foods being cook and many bundles of white flowers being brought somewhere. She was about to ask Atem when she saw him talking with Isis not so far from where she stood when she remembered the reason why the people are so busy today. "Oh yeah…it's already my wedding day," she whispered softly to herself.

Atem on the other hand was feeling nervous, it is his first time to get married and not just to anybody but to his friend. As he saw Tea leaning her back on her room door, he smiled, he then excused himself to Isis and the millennium necklace owner just smiled. Isis stared at the young pharaoh walking towards his friend, not knowing that a great future awaits them both as to what Isis saw on her dream, well most likely a precognition. With a last glance to the two, she then went out to help with the servants.

While back to Atem and Tea, as the young pharaoh step closer to his friend, she looked at him and he stopped walking. He then showed a happy smile at her saying, "What a busy day it is today, isn't it?" Tea nodded, then gazed downward. Time passed by but the two only stayed in the same position without saying anything. Finally Atem saw Shimon waving at him as if saying "Come here", the young pharaoh only sighed and nodded. Before he could walk towards Shimon , he looked at Tea with a smile and said "I have to go now, you better get ready now Tea…see you at the church!"

With that he left, Tea that heard him say those words to her smiled. She then look at Atem's retreating figure and whispered, "Alright Atem, see you at the church" and covered her blushing face with her hands.

Afternoon came and everyone were all ready dressed for the occasion, Atem and his councils had agreed to use the old church located just near his palace to be the venue. The church with its golden yellow walls, mahogany wooden seats and simple yet magnificent style, it is just what they need. While all the foods were already set in the city where the entire guest would celebrate after the wedding. It was Atem's suggestion so that the townspeople could partake in this once in a lifetime occasion, since they can't come to the church because the location is far from them. The white blossomed flowers were already put in a flower stand beside each wooden seat, a red carpet was spread on the center aisle of the floor, a beautiful arch made of colorful flowers was put on the center and beautiful white cloth were already tied with the flower stand and was put in place as well. As the guests arrived, everyone took their places and in a few seconds the church was already full. Atem's councils and friends came while Atem's guards who remained dutied in this occasion stood in the side corner of the church and guarded the place.

**(A/N: the dress Atem and Tea wore was really picked from a picture I saw on photobucket, if you couldn't understand the details I describe them because for sure even I don't understand them a bit, sorry. Just go to this website, "www(dot)flogao(dot)com(dot)br / tatilamanga" please do replace the dot word with a real dot and remove all spaces, and also I was waiting for a friend who said will help in describing the clothes but she still didn't send me her work so I'm just gonna wait and if it came, I'll edit this part again)**

Atem was dressed in his usual pharaoh outfit with a dark blue colored cape draped on his shoulder also wore a golden pharaoh earrings and a golden winglike crown each were attached on the side of his ears, he also has a golden phoenix like attached in each side of his shoulder. There were also 2 golden bangle each attached on his arms while there are 2 golden bracelets with a black gem in the center each put on his hands.

The young pharaoh was feeling more nervous than before now that the real deal is going, his heart beats faster as he waited for his bride, but he didn't show it to everyone, instead he just smiled there as he stand and wait. As soon as the wedding carriage arrives, all the attention were focused on the church door.

The music then began playing and the wedding started. First to come out were the flower girls having light brown skins that wear white strapped dresses that stops below their knees, each of them were like angels with hairs tied in pigtails using a white ribbon, each wearing a white Egyptian sandal and carrying cute wooden basket that were designed by putting white curling ribbons at the end sides of the basket and inside of the basket were colorful petals.

After them were junior bridesmaids, wearing white off shoulder gowns with hairs tied in a ponytail. Next to them were brides maids, wearing backless white gowns with hairs tied in a circle at the back. Following them were the principal sponsors wearing white kalarasis for the ladies while simple yellow tuxedo with white shirt inside paired with white pants for the men, all of them were wearing white heels for the ladies and white shoes for the men.

Next to come was Isis and Shimon who were the secondary sponsors that will light the candles, as they came near Atem both smiled and mouthed the words "Congratulations". Next were Joey and his partner who will put the veil and lastly were Duke and his partner who will bind the two with a cord. All of them wore the same attire like the principal sponsors. After them was Yugi dressed the same with the others, holding out the fluffy white heart shaped pillow containing the wedding rings made of gold. As he came nearer Atem, he smiled to his friend and went to took his seat at the right side of the church. Next to him was Tristan carrying as well a fluffy white pillow and on top was a pocket of money. Next was Seto carrying the bible. Then next to him was Mana, dressed in a white dress paired with white heels holding white flowers tied in a bundle. As she approach near Atem, she smiled then took her place on the front left of the church.

After all of them had settled, everyone looked at the church door as they waited for the bride. The young pharaoh felt tense, and Mahad being his best man that stood beside him wearing the same attire as the others tapped Atem with his hand and whispered, "It's gonna be alright our pharaoh." Atem hearing this sucked in a breath and smiled to Mahad, then he returned his gaze to the center.

After seconds of suspense, there standing in the center of the church door was Tea, dressed in a white tube with light and dark pink triangles as design on her upper part. It was paired with white pantaloons and she was wearing a golden winglike crown like Atem only smaller, she also wore a dark pink with light pink color joined together as her necklace that is attached firmly at her neck. Then 2 golden bangle each attached as well on both her arms and 2 golden bracelets on her hands, and lastly she wore a white pointed flat shoes which matched perfectly with her outfit.

She smiled as she walked in front carrying white flowers tied by dark pink ribbon and having no make up only her natural face. Everyone looked at her with amazement, even Atem who saw her can't help but felt his heart pound rapidly. As she arrive beside Atem, she faced him with smile and the young pharaoh averted his gaze after feeling himself blushed not knowing why. The priest then began speaking.

Minutes passed by…"Do you pharaoh Atem, accept Tea to be your lawful wife?"

Atem smiled and answered "Yes, I do."

The priest then face Tea, "Do you Tea, accept pharaoh Atem to be your lawful husband?"

The young girl smiled as well, "Yes, I do."

"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss…the bride," the priest said as he faced them both.

With that the two faced each other, Tea smiled and closed her eyes waiting for Atem to move. While Atem smiled weakly as he slowly remove the veil on Tea's face, he then move slowly closer to Tea. Finally when they were only an inch away from each other, Atem closed his eyes as well and kissed Tea. Upon feeling her lips touched his, Atem's heart began beating fast again and felt like he could just melt. But then as he was about to kiss Tea more, he felt her lips go away. He opened his eyes with a feeling of sadness, he then found Tea smiling at him sweetly and he smiled back.

Surely even though he hadn't got to kiss Tea more, he sure know that he has a lot of time to get another one. For now he just focused on the things happening at the moment, and maybe…he will try to get another kiss from Tea tonight. As both of them walked towards the church door, they passed by their friends who give the two newlyweds a happy grin. Both of them smiled then walked again, Tea then held Atem's right arm with her left hand. Both were now walking the center aisle, the flower girls showered them with colorful petals while the guests throw into them white flowers from the decorations.

**(to be continued…)**

**Finished! What do you think? Good? Bad? Please do review and thanks for adding this up as one of your fave stories, as well as still patiently waiting for the update of this story. Huhu I'm really grateful to all of you dear readers!**

**(and now, here's the original part of Tea's dream)**

_*Drip!* Darkness…nothing but darkness, that was all I could see right now and my white strapped dress that falls just above my knee, making it glow in the pitch black place I'm standing right now. *Drip! Drip!* no sounds but just drops of water in the darkness *Drip! drip! drip!* I turn around hoping to see anything, but it seems that there's nothing here but darkness spreading to eternity. I sighed, and looked at my own feet._

_Suddenly a white light can be seen in front of my feet, litting the place where I stand, then the drops of water stopped. I gasped, it seems this place is familiar._

_The dark blue water, yellow sand, few trees growing behind me and a full moon litting the wonderful view, Yes…this place is where my friends and I went after we found Atem. For a minute, I let my eyes close and let the cool breeze pass through my skin, to feel the cool water splash in my feet. It is really helpful in making me calm. Suddenly I feel the air stopped moving, as if someone/something made it vanish…and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw._

_My eyes widened with fear and my mouth opened as a small gasp escape from it. Unable to speak, I tried to move my feet, to run away from what I just saw…but I can't! it seems my body is frozen, feet glued on the sand. I couldn't believe it, I shook my head, close my eyes and open them again, hoping that this is not real. But when I opened my eyes, it was still there._

_A small tear escape from my eye, for there in front of me was my friends…dead. The water which was blue before turned red, the yellow sand…it was splattered with blood! And there in the water, were my friends' hands…palms opened as if asking for help, their bodies-hidden beneath the water. I came towards them, crying…I wanted to pull them out in the water, but I was afraid to see the truth. After that, I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind, hidden behind the trees._

_I didn't mind it at first, I just step back slowly away from this horrible nightmare, but as soon as my feet were on the shore, I felt scared now that I'm close to the trees. So I decided to know the thing looking at me._

_I turn around to see who/what was watching me, and there behind me came out a person. I didn't know whether it is a guy or a girl, I couldn't see its face…only its shadow and those eyes…eyes that glows red with a sinister look that makes my body filled with fear. I hugged myself tightly with my hands not knowing why I felt scared with this mysterious person…but as I looked at myself, I found my body trembling. It seems that this mysterious person watching me is familiar, like me and my friends already battled this mysterious guy/girl._

_Suddenly the shadow stepped forward, and I in return stepped back. Then the mysterious person continued walking towards me, scaring me…and I only step back. Both me and the mysterious person did this until I was near the waters again and stopped, but then the shadow started walking closer again to me and I also stepped back equal to each move the shadow take, and now I'm back in the water._

"_Please! Get away from me…don't come closer," I begged. But the mysterious person continued walking and I closed my eyes…thinking that it would be the end of me, I waited to feel the pain but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw that the shadow was gone, I sighed with relief. As I began to walk towards the shore, a hand grabbed my foot._

_I look down to my foot wanting to see who grabbed me, but when I saw it, I shrieked. The hand holding my foot belonged to none other than Yugi! I tried to kick softly Yugi's hand with my other foot to release his hold, but I couldn't get it. Suddenly another hand grabbed my arm, and when I looked at it, the second hand belonged to…Atem! I cried hard, as I tried to escape from them. But no matter how hard I try, I couldn't get myself free…as my friends' hands continued grabbing my arms and legs, I on the other hand tried to escape from them. I tried fighting them, but they fight back…I tried harder, I didn't care if they will tear every part of my body, what's important is that I escaped from them…from my own friends who tries to kill me._

_I shouted, "Please stop! I don't wanna fight you! No…get away from me!" Upon saying this, a white light glowed in front of me…it was so bright that I had to cover my eyes, and as soon as it vanished, everything is back again. No water, sand, not even the hands of my friends. I smiled weakly, "Atleast I escaped death from my friends. It would be better if it wasn't them who'll kill me." Minutes passed, and I stood in darkness again. But after a while I heard a voice calling me, "Tea! Wake up! It's already morning."_


	8. Contract marriage part 2

**Alright everyone, here's the 2****nd**** part of the chapter…please do review afterwards even just the words "Please update!" or whatever you want to say…but I'm not forcing you.**

**So again, I don't own yugioh! And on to the story!**

It was already nightfall when the reception ended. Both Atem and Tea felt exhausted as they rode the carriage back to Atem's palace. "Hmmm…I'm really tired. Let's just skip the honeymoon, please Atem" Tea pleaded as she laid her back on the soft chair.

"No we can't, Tea. I'm so sorry," Atem answered back as he too laid his back on the chair and cover his eyes with his right arm.

Upon hearing this, Tea stared at Atem perplexed and asked "Why?"

The young pharaoh only smiled, "You'll find out soon when we arrive at the palace."

Tea sigh, "Fine." As Atem's palace can now be seen, the two newlyweds woke up. The carriage finally went to a halt and the two stepped out.

As they did, they were greeted by happy voices. "Congratulations!" Atem and Tea looked in front of them to see that the whole servants as well as Atem's councils prepared a warm welcome to them as they greet the couple.

"Thank you very much," was the only reply of the two.

"Our pharaoh, we will now leave you so that the two of you could have some private time together," Shimon said and Atem only looked at him confuse.

"Private time?" Atem asked and Shimon winked at him. The young pharaoh tried to understand what his council meant while the others looked at each other with questioning looks. "Ah! You mean…" Atem exclaimed and everyone stared at him. "

What is it, Atem?" Tea asked and Atem shook his head.

"Nothing! Anyway let's get going now," the young pharaoh replied as he smiled wryly at Tea. "All of you should rest as well, goodnight everyone and thank you for that warm welcome," he continued as he now turned his gaze towards his servants and councils to hide his now blushing face.

"Alright then, let's now go…rest well our pharaoh and queen Tea," Isis said as she bowed to them and left. Then the servants and other councils bowed to them as well and left.

When the two of them were now left, Tea began to speak. "Queen Tea?" the young girl asked while looking at her friend/husband.

The latter chuckled, "Since you married a pharaoh, it is only appropriate to call you queen."

Tea smiled, "I see, sorry. I still couldn't believe that we're now…"

"…married?" Atem finished for her.

The young girl nodded, "But if they call me queen it seems like I'm old and well it doesn't seem to fit me since I'm still a teenager," Tea explained and the young pharaoh ponder for it.

"You're right Tea, what if we call you princess? And are you saying that I'm already old since they call me pharaoh?" Atem asked with a raised brow.

Tea shook her head, " No! it's not like that…but I want to be called queen as well, but not for now. Anyway calling me princess would be alright, but Atem you're and exception together with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke."

Both then laughed, "Alright then Tea, but you know your name sound a bit modern. Don't you think? Why not make a name that will be remembered easily?" Atem suggested.

"You're right Atem…what if they call me…Teana! Yeah! Princess Teana! But you know Tea is smaller and is easily remembered, but if it's for the sake of you I will change it then," Tea exclaimed with joy.

"Really? But you know…" Atem added with a smile.

"What? There are still things to change in me? Atem what is it? my face?" Tea replied teasingly. Both of them chuckled with that.

"No, I was just kidding. Let's now go to get some rest, shall we?" Atem asked as he looked and extend his right hand to Tea and the young girl held it with her left hand.

"Yeah, I'm really worn out," Tea replied and both of them began walking. As the couple arrives in front of Atem's room door, Atem let go of Tea's hand and took out a white handkerchief from his pocket. Tea stared at him with a raised brow, "What are you going to do with that?"

Atem smiled, "Put this on your eyes, and don't take it off until I said so." The young girl didn't know why Atem was doing this but did what she was told, she trust her friend that what he was planning is good. When Tea had already blindfolded her eyes, Atem held her left hand again and led her inside the room.

"Ok, you can now take off your blindfold," Atem whispered into her ear and Tea followed what he said.

When the blindfold was taken off, Tea saw that the room is dim and only candles lit the place. She also saw that red petals were scattered around the room as well as in their bed, there's also a bottle of wine and 2 wine glass prepared on the table set outside the balcony. Truly the place was wonderful, simple yet worth remembering.

_So this was the reason why he didn't want to skip our honeymoon, _Tea thought to herself and she couldn't help but smile. Tea was speechless, she just stared at the room with awe. On the other hand, Atem was glad that Tea was surprised, atleast he had manage to give Tea a wonderful honeymoon that would be remembered through her life. Why wouldn't she be staring the place with awe? Atem and his councils had arranged the room this morning, and Atem really thought hard on this. So he was glad that the plan worked well. The young pharaoh then saw that his wife looked weary.

He came behind her and whispered, "Do you like the surprise I planned?"

The young girl who was dazzled by the place only nodded and Atem smiled, "That's great! We should rest now, Tea. I'm sure you're really tired." With that he carried his wife in a bridal style towards their bed and placed her down carefully, Tea got surprised by Atem's action but smiled as she felt the soft mattress took effect on her.

"Thank you, Atem. Finally, I can relax now" Tea said in a hushed tone and closed her eyes. Atem that stood beside her, watched his wife's sleeping figure, she does look like a princess. But when Tea's words finally went to him, he gave a soft giggle that caused the young girl to open her eyes. "What's wrong, Atem?" she asked as she looked at the young pharaoh. Atem just shook his head and came towards Tea.

"Can I sit beside you?" he asked and Tea answered "Sure" while moving a bit to her left giving some space to Atem. The young pharaoh took his place. "So what should we do now?" asked Atem as he stared at Tea.

The young girl gazed to the ceiling, " I don't know…I thought you had something planned, and you said you wanted to rest already."

Atem then diverted his gaze towards the door, "Since were both tired, let's just go to sleep and let's just leave the wine."

Upon hearing that Tea looked at her husband but stopped him when he was about to sleep, "Let's change our clothes first to something comfortable."

The young pharaoh nodded and stood without looking back at Tea, "I'll just change my clothes here."

"Alright then, I'll change my clothes in the bathroom," Tea replied then went to the bathroom.

Minutes passed and Tea now dressed in her white knee length night dress came out of the bathroom. The moment she did so, she shriek and covered her eyes. For there in front of her, sitting in their bed was a topless Atem. Even if the room was dim, she still saw Atem's chest and abs. with the candles only as the light, seeing Atem's upper body only added to the romantic atmosphere that was flowing around. Tea tried her best not to be carried away by the whole thing, but felt herself reddened as to what she saw. Thanks to the candles, Atem couldn't see her flushed face. The young pharaoh on the other hand was startled by the sudden reaction of his wife and just stared dumbfound at Tea.

"What's wrong? He asked confused.

Tea sucked in a breath without removing her hands on her eyes replied, "I'll tell you what's wrong! Why in the world would you sleep topless with a girl?" Atem didn't spoke but ponder it for a moment, upon realizing the reason, he felt embarrassed forgetting that it was Tea's first time seeing a topless guy.

"Sorry Tea, I forgot you're not yet accustomed with this…but it is a hot night today and I usually sleep without my upper clothing," Atem explained but then decided to put back his upper clothing except the cape. "It's ok now, please take away your hands and open your eyes," he added with a smile and sat back again.

Tea did so and slowly opened her eyes, she then sat beside Atem. "You know when you said that I wasn't accustomed in sleeping with a topless guy, sounded like you're challenging me."

Atem smiled with a raised brow, "Really?" Tea nodded with a smile. Atem sigh and looked at Tea with an innocent look, "I didn't say that, but if you say so. I'm doing this for you, you know." After that he just slid under the blanket so that his head can only be seen and faced towards the door, "Night" he whispered with a yawn and closed his eyes.

For a moment Tea just stared at Atem's sleeping figure. She then smiled and came closer to Atem, whispering words to his ear, "You know, its fine with me to sleep beside you even if you're topless", she then back away and waited for the reply of her husband.

Surely Atem turn around and looked straight at Tea's eyes with disbelief, "Really?" Tea nodded. After that Atem stood and face the door as he took off his upper clothing, then turn around towards Tea and said, "Thank you." The young girl just smiled.

As Atem went in their bed and was about to sleep, he noticed shadows as well as hushed voices coming from outside their door. The young pharaoh looked at Tea with a smirk and the young girl stared back with a smirk of her own and a raised brown as if understanding Atem. "So what should we do, princess?" Atem asked softly.

Tea replied, "Just follow me, sly devil." Then both of them thought of gestures they would do, but suddenly Tea just began saying words which cause the unexpected pharaoh to look at his friend.

"Oh Atem! Don't do this, I beg of you, I'm already tired. Please stop yourself…" Tea shouted in a tone in which Atem found funny. The young girl then stared at Atem with an expression saying "It's your turn now", and panic flared in Atem.

He then thought of words and after 15 seconds, shouted in a seductive tone, "Tea! Don't be shy, I know you want this. Don't hold back what you feel inside, let me kiss you and bring you to paradise." Upon hearing that, Tea just stared at Atem with surprise and amusement. Atem that stared at Tea, felt his face redden in embarrassment after hearing the words he just said.

"Atem, don't do this…don't! Ahh!" Tea shouted with a smile and Atem hearing those words thought that he was convinced that they were really doing it, but then shook his head. The young pharaoh kneeled in the bed then pounded his palms softly at the wall, Tea watched it then began jumping on the bed after Atem stops pounding and it added to the excitement they were doing now. "Oh Atem!" Tea shouted again with a grin, "Oh Tea! Ahh!" Atem shouted as well.

Of course the two did this for fun and nothing more, but outside their room, the servants with Shimon who were actually listening to the conversation of the couple a minute ago were smiling with joy as they thought what the pharaoh and Tea were doing right now. They didn't think that the two were just acting the things they were hearing, for they hear banging of wall followed by cracking and banging of the bed. Shimon grinned happily while saying, "That's it! our pharaoh, show your wife who's the boss. Hehehe." After that a cough was heard but Shimon didn't mind it at first instead, he continued listening to the screams of the pharaoh and his wife. While the servants who also took part in listening and enjoying the screams turn back to see who cough and looked in horror as they found the red faced Isis staring at them sharply with killer eyes and ready to punish them any second she felt so. The servants then all pointed their fingers to Shimon and walked slowly away from Lady Isis as the millennium necklace owner moves towards the grinning Shimon who still continued eavesdropping without knowing the presence of Isis. After a second, a painful pinch in the ear was received by Shimon as Isis dragged him away from the pharaoh's room.

"Let's give the couple their privacy, shall we? You have work to do!" Isis muttered angrily.

Back to Atem and Tea, the two, still continued what they were doing but Atem suddenly stopped which cause Tea to stop as well and ask him why he stopped. The pharaoh smiled as he faced Tea, "It seems they were now gone."

The young girl grinned and sat back, "Thank goodness, I thought this would take longer. I really felt tired acting as if we're doing it."

Atem chuckled, "I guess so, but I admit it was fun."

"Yeah…" Tea agreed. "So shall we sleep now?" she added as she looked at Atem as well.

"Hmmm…not quite," was the reply of the pharaoh. "Let's make a deal first," he added noticing the confuse look of his wife.

"What deal should we make Atem? We already have one," Tea replied.

"This one is different…just follow what I'll say, alright" Atem said and Tea nodded.

With that, Atem whispered words which are hard to understand since its Egyptian, after Atem stopped saying, a blue circle appeared under them and surrounding in it were Egyptian letters. "Alright Tea remember the words I'm gonna say next because it is really important, of course this deal is optional whether you want it or not. Remember that if you agree to this, there is no backing up," Atem explained and Tea nodded. "What is it then?" the pharaoh asked and Tea looked at him seriously.

"I agree to this deal."

Atem smiled, "well then, listen. First I'm gonna kiss you, then after that we have to say this words on our mind…the words are 'Even a million kiss, we'll just be friends forever and we promise to not fall in love with each other' After that it will be sealed as the deal." Tea nodded.

The deal then began, the two slowly move closer to each other and Tea closed her eyes when they are only an inch apart, Atem without hesitation kissed Tea and in doing so closed his eyes as well and began saying the words in his mind. Tea did the same and after that, the blue circle glowed and vanished afterwards. Atem decided to pull away but was stopped by Tea's hands as she holds him firmly in both arms and deepened the kiss. Atem's eyes widened for a moment but then closed as he felt Tea softened her kiss, after a minute both of them pulled away. Atem slid back under the blanket while Tea faced towards the sky, both acted like nothing happened except of course both were blushing.

Finally Tea spoke in a soft tone and Atem listened, "can I go outside the palace tonight? I need to find something."

The pharaoh looked at Tea confused and Tea let her gaze fell to Atem as well. "Of course you can…but may I know why?" Atem asked with a feeling of awkwardness between them.

Tea smiled, "a friend of mine is dying, and I need to get the cure for her since I promised her that."

"I see, I will go with you," Atem replied and as Tea was about to Argue he added, "You're my wife as well as my friend, I need to secure that you'll gonna be alright. It is after all my responsibility as a pharaoh and as your friend." Tea smiled and he smiled back, the feeling of awkwardness slowly going away.

"Alright then, let us change our clothes first and go," Tea suggested.

After a few minutes, the two decided to use their wedding outfit. Atem locked their door and walked towards the balcony, he then noticed that Tea was scattering the bracelets and accessories they used in the wedding as well as putting one of Atem's clothes on the floor with one of hers as well separately. "What are you doing?" Atem asked with a raised brow.

Tea smiled and replied, "Making an excuse so that they wouldn't suspect we left." Atem chuckled, Tea does know a lot when it comes to excusing as well as making persons smile.

"Really? Why not put a note saying, 'we'll be back soon' ?"

Tea giggled, "Alright then, but just to be sure. So that they may really think we did it, and decided to get-away to have some more private time."

Atem nodded, "I understand, I'm sure they wouldn't suspect a thing,I'm really glad I picked you as my wife," Atem said giving Tea a smile.

"Stop that! Or I'll get fluttered, but thanks," Tea replied then continued what she was doing a while ago and wrote a note. She then left it in the bed and put a bracelet above to hold it.

The two then take a last glance at their room then jumped out the balcony silently. Atem got his horse and the two rode it as they escape the palace without being caught. As soon as they got a bit further from Atem's palace, Tea looked at the starry sky. "Don't worry Princess Anzu, we will get the cure and save you," Tea whispered as she hugged firmly at Atem's stomach. And so, the two rode off into the desert under a silent night.

**Ok, finished! What do you think? Anyway school is coming nearer, so I will try my best to update this story plus that I have another story that I'm planning to post…so yeah, goodluck to me. But don't worry, I already started the next chap of this story for you my beloved readers, thank you again for your support and understanding.**


	9. Finding the cure

**Finally! I updated the story…anyway I would like to inform you my dear readers that school will resume next week, so I will be busy with it and may find a small time in updating this. My only free time is Saturday and Sunday, but there will be homework and lessons to study. Anyway I will try my best to update this story each time I have a free time.**

**I would also like to thank the people who add this story as one of their faves and to their story alert, it really made me happy. I hope this story would get a lot of reviews…so please, read and review!On to the story!**

Tea and Atem rode on Atem's white horse through the silent desert, it is already past midnight yet the still couldn't find what they are searching. Atem glanced at Tea, who was looking on her right side in search of the cure. They've been ridding the horse for a couple of hours and hasn't talked to each other, he become worried that it maybe because of their deal a while ago, though one part of him tells that it is not the reason since Tea only like Yugi-or so that was what he thought. The young girl noticed her friend and looked at him, Atem was now looking in front so he didn't notice Tea looking at him. Upon looking closely at Atem's back, Tea realized that he has a broad back, those muscles that was hidden beneath that clothing cannot be noticed easily when looking from afar. Remembering the incident she had a while ago, Tea's face reddened, Atem really gave her an unforgettable memory. This was just the beginning of their days as a couple yet Tea thought she'll have to give up. It is not everyday that she has to see a topless guy, much less to see her friend topless. If Atem would always sleep with just his lower clothing, Tea wouldn't take second thoughts, she knew very well this would drive her crazy. Now that she has forgotten what she feels for Atem did this time came to ruin it and make her falling love with him again. But then again, she can't give up. She promised to help Atem and it was her who convinced him to marry her, so in other words, she can't give up now. It's just 3 months, sure she can survive that right? It's just that easy, she just have to avoid Atem when she felt she can't take him anymore. Atem decided to look again at his friend, as he did, he noticed Tea's reddened face.

"Tea? Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. The young girl who was busy thinking, snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back to reality.

She looked at Atem and found him staring at her, she smiled, "I'm fine Atem."

The young pharaoh smiled as well, "Really? I'm glad…though why is your face so flushed?" he asked again but this time he meant it as a tease.

Tea upon hearing that blushed even more, _how did Atem notice that? Is my face really blushing so much?_ She thought. "No…it's not! M-my face isn't flushed, just concentrate only at the cure Atem" she commanded as she regains her composure.

Atem laughed, "Sure I will, Tea. But may I ask what the cure looks like?"

The young girl smiled wryly, "I…well, i…" she was lost with words, she couldn't tell Atem that she doesn't know.

The young pharaoh noticed it and smiled again, "It's fine Tea, we'll look for it. Though do you remember anything that might help us know if it's the cure?"

Tea nodded, "My friend told me that my necklace would glow if the cure is near."

"Very well, let's get going…you're still aren't tired, are you?" Atem asked Tea with a raised brow.

The young girl shook her head, "No, and please just concentrate on the way." Atem was about to argue but Tea held his face with both hands and turned his head in front. Upon feeling her soft touch on his face, Atem couldn't help but feel his heart beat pounds fast, this is all new to him. He didn't know that Tea would make him feel like this, though he tried to tell himself that this is just a deal and he shouldn't feel this…but how? This was the first time Tea touched him like that, not to mention that he and Tea are now living in one room. They would always see each other as well as Atem guess this wouldn't be the only thing Tea would do to him, he felt concerned now that this new things are easily affecting him. _Could this be love?_ He shook that idea that would never happen…Tea only liked Yugi and he…well Atem doesn't know what Love really is. Atem decided it would only give him problem, so he put that aside and concentrated on their main objective. It was not long enough when suddenly sharp leaves were thrown on Tea's direction, but Atem noticed it and chanted words.

Suddenly in front of them came a crystal clear barrier, and the leaves that seemed to be normal at first glance turned into sharp ones like daggers but were deflected in time before they hit Tea. The young girl got surprised but Atem assured her it's gonna be alright. Atem pulled the halter and the horse stopped. Then he got don from the horse, "Listen Tea…you need to get to a safe place. Go now and I'll find you when this is over." The young girl just nodded but she got down from the horse, Atem got surprised with that but thought that maybe Tea doesn't know how to ride a horse.

Tea held Atem's right hand with both hands, "Atem…promise me you'll be back and don't die, please" Tea said with a worried expression.

The young pharaoh smiled, "I will. Tea. I promise." With that Tea climb up to the horse and Atem slapped the horse's stifle softly, with a smile on both faces, Tea left leaving Atem behind. As soon as Tea was out of danger, Atem faced the direction where the attack came from. "Leave her alone and fight with me instead! Show yourself," he shouted and prepared his Egyptian disk. The wind suddenly blew harder, and some sands were carried. After that a person wearing black cloak with an Egyptian eye on the hood came out, that person then slid through the desert sands. "Finally you showed up, "Atem said with a smile and an expression like what he had when dueling. The person didn't say anything but smiled as well, of course Atem couldn't see it since its face was hidden under the cloak. The person throw sharp leaves like the first directly towards Atem, the young pharaoh chanted words and a crystal barrier came. Atem then smiled, "Is that all you've got? Well then…my turn. Summon Celtic Guardian!".Upon saying that the image of the celtic guardian appeared on Atem's disk, and after that came the real Celtic guardian. "Celtic guardian, attack that person" Atem commanded pointing his fore finger to the cloaked person and the Celtic guardian followed. The person dodged the attack in time, then the celtic guardian strike again. With that powerful blow, sands scattered around and smoke surrounded the area. _Did I get him/her?_Atem asked himself. After the smoke cleared, Atem's eyes widened, "It couldn't be!" There in front of him was the celtic guardian trapped in a thorny vine wrapping around his whole body, the monster was struggling to get out but can't and so vanished into thin air like bubbles.

The cloak person laughed sinisterly as it stood from the ground. "Your monster is weak! He's no match for me pharaoh! Haha!" the person said. Atem looked troubled, this wouldn't be an easy fight.

"You did surprise me with that, if I weren't mistaken…you're one of Bakura's servants as well, right?" Atem asked.

The cloak person nodded, "Yes, but don't try distracting me with conversations…let's continue the fight, shall we?" the cloak person started charging towards Atem with the thorny vine on its right hand, Atem readied himself for the attack. But when the cloak person was just a meter away from the pharaoh, it stopped and dropped the thorny vine. The cloak person then kneeled down to the desert sand and was covering its left abdomen. "Damn! I got hit…" the cloak person murmured in pain. The young pharaoh got startled at first, but then realize the situation. He looked at the cloak person and run towards him/her, Atem then examined the cloak person's body.

"You're wounded…let me help you," Atem said and was about to touch the wound that was still bleeding when the cloak person shoved his hand.

"Get away from me! I don't need your help…don't pity me!" the cloak person shouted and Atem only stared at him/her with surprise.

"You're…a girl?" the young pharaoh asked. The cloak person gasped, she looked at her hood and it was now hanging on her back. _Damn! When I shoved his hand, I accidentally shoved my hood too_. She thought as she bit her lower lip.

The cloak person then sigh, "It's nice fighting with you…I'll return again and get the princess. That I promise." The young pharaoh suddenly grasp the pink haired girl's hand, "What's your name?...i mean…"

"Tira…I'm Tira, and wll you please let go of my hand? You're already married…just keep your eyes on the princess…you'll never know if somebody will attack her," Tira said and Atem realize what she meant. Atem turn around and saw that a ball of fire was coming towards a catus not so far away and by looking closer, Atem saw that his horse was there which mean that Tea was also there. Atem let go of Tira's handand run towards the cactus.

"Tea!" he shouted with a tone of fear. Tira smirked, "Until next time…pharaoh." With that, a strong wind came and surrounded her, afterwards it vanished along with Tira. While back to Tea, the young girl saw that Atem was running towards her, "Is the battle over already?...and why is it that its getting hot in here?" she asked. "Tea! Get out of there!" Atem shouted as he gathered all his strength to run as fast a she could towards his friend. The young girl heard it and asked perplexed, "get out?...why?"

Suddenly Atem's horse began gaiting, but Tea caught the halter and stopped the horse. The white horse was still stomping, Tea realize that something isn't right. Horses stomp when they are frightened, she learned it from the books she read. But what could be frightening it? Atem finally arrive and the minute he did so, he pulled Tea along with his horse away from the cactus. "Wha-what are you doing Atem?are you crazy?" Tea asked a bit surprised. Atem didn't respond, instead he hugged Tea and covered her with his body. The young girl blushed upon seeing their position, Atem was on top of her embracing her tightly. "Atem…what are you-" she was cut off when Atem spoke.

"I promised to protect you, stay calm alright?" he said in a serious yet calming voice. The young girl nodded and looked at the cactus, she saw that a big ball of fire was coming there. _So that's why he said to get out…I'm really stupid to not to notice,_Tea thought and frowned. The big ball of fire finally hitted the cactus and few sands with a big smoke appeared afterwards due to the impact, if that hitted Tea, she would have died. Atem sigh with relief, he then looked at Tea. "Are you alright?" he asked and Tea nodded, both then stood and ride the horse again.

"We should better continue searching the cure," Tea said with a serious tone.

Atem glanced at her after hearing that and smiled, "Sure, let's go." But as they were about to continue the search, an uninvited guess came. First a small drop of water fall, followed by another then it fall down faster into a downpour. "You know, we should go and find shade…let's continue the search when the rain cease," Atem suggested and commanded the horse to go.

"But…how about the cure?" Tea asked.

"Don't be stubborn Tea, we should rest first and search again. It's not good to be sick," Atem counteract.

Tea didn't respond and only stared to the ground, "But we need it now…there's not time left" she whispered in sad tone.

After riding through the desert, they finally found a small stone house surrounded by cactuses. It has a deep well beside it, the house when looked seemed to be abandoned for a long time. Atem decided to stay there, atleast they could rest well. So upon seeing it, He came down and held a hand towards Tea who grabbed it and went down as well. Atem opened the door and entered it, Tea followed along with the horse. Atem chanted words and a ball of fire appeared over his palm, he looked around and found there was a lamp hanging beside the kitchen. He put the ball of fire inside and the lamp glowed, he got it and lighted the other lamps. Now the place is bright, he found a room which contains wheat and hays. "This should be perfect to the horse," he thought and lead the animal there. Tea on the other hand was busy thinking of the cure that she didn't notice the place, Atem had found a room where it has a bed and a wooden table. He came towards Tea and the latter flinched, "Did I scare you? Sorry about that…Tea, can you help me clean this room?" Atem asked pointing the room where they will stay. Tea nodded and followed him entering the room. _I can't believe I didn't saw the cure…what will happen to Princess Anzu? I'm sure she will-umph!_ , her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into something hard. She lifted her gaze and saw it was Atem.

The young pharaoh on the other hand was busy finding a broom and atlast he found it, but the moment he was about to get it, someone bumped into him. He looked back and saw it was Tea. Both were just staring at each other, but after a minute broke off. "Sorry..," Tea muttered as she grabbed the broom. The young pharaoh just nodded and began dusting off the bed as well as the cover and pillows.

It took them 30 minutes to clean the room, Tea then opened the wooden window to let the fresh air get in. she then sat on the bed and looked at Atem who was standing beside the door, "What's wrong Atem?" the pharaoh shook his head, "Just rest already…and stop thinking of the cure first, alright? I promise you, we will find it the moment we wake up." With that both sleep on the bed.

It was not long enough when the sun rose up, the moment it did, Tea opened her eyes. She scanned the room and saw Atem was gone, she immediately came out of the room. "Atem? Where are-" she stop in mid sentence when she saw Atem preparing their breakfast.

"Good morning to you, my queen. Today's breakfast is fruits. Sorry about that, but that's the only thing I can find near this place" Atem explained with a smile.

Tea chuckled, "No matter, atleast I would enjoy eating it with my pharaoh…by the way, did you feed the horse?" Tea asked and Atem nodded. Both then sat at the table and began eating. After that they left again and searched the cure.

The two travelled a long way riding Atem's horse, they passed by a river, then escaped a sand storm, after that they arrive in a place where they are lots of tress growing. "Hmm…this is weird, why is it that this place is the only one where trees grow?" Tea asked and signaled Atem to stop. They both came down and look at the place, while the horse followed upon walking around for an hour, Tea's necklace suddenly glowed and floated.

"Tea, what's the meaning of that?" Atem asked as he looked at the necklace.

Tea smiled, "It means that the cure is near us…we should split up." Atem agreed but before they went on separate ways, Atem told Tea she will strike a tree with a wood to signal him if she found the cure, same with him. Tea agreed and both spilt up.

Tea then followed her necklace as it leads her into a big old tree where the leaves are green and flowers bloom, she stood in amazement. Suddenly she felt her bosy weakened, and afterwards her eyes turned into faded blue. Her body began to climb the tree and she picked up 2 leaves as well as 2 flowers, afterwards she got down the tree. Her eyes that seemed to be hypnotized by the tree turned back and she snapped out of trance. Tea looked around confused, "Wha-what just happened?" she asked as she looked at her hands, her eyes widened and her skin flinched as if she saw a ghost, "How did this get here?"

Back to Atem, the pharaoh continued searching as his horse followed. But after a minute, he heard a sound that seemed like a wood striking a tree. "That must've been Tea, she found the cure!" he exclaimed and ride his horse as he followed the sound. A few minutes just passed and both meet again, "So are you ready to go? Tea?" Atem asked with a smile. Tea nodded and ridded the horse, _I should better keep what happened a while ago a secret to Atem. I don't want him to become worried_. The two then set off, they ride all the way to Princess Anzu's kingdom which they found through Tea's necklace.

Upon arriving at the kingdom, Tea entered it leaving Atem outside. As she entered a voice called her, "Thanks for finding the cure, Tea!" the young girl spun around and saw Princess Anzu dressed in a white off shoulder dress with golden earrings and bracelets on her, "princess Anzu! Glad to see you."

The princess smiled," Glad to see you too, Tea. May I get the cure now?" Tea nodded. Princess Anzu got a glass then put the leaves and flowers, afterwards she chanted words and the leaves and flowers turned into a juice. The princess drank it, then suddenly her whole body glowed.

"So feeling alright now, Princess Anzu?" Tea asked and the latter nodded. "Very well then…I think we should go now, bye and see you again next time," Tea said and was about to go when suddenly Princess Anzu spoke up.

"In a hurry to spend time with your husband?" she said with a smile and upon hearing it Tea's face reddened. Tea turn around and found Princess Anzu smirking rather than smiling, "I-Im not! It's just that…we-well, we're just tire." Tea explained. The princess nodded with a real smile, "I see…very well, thank you again. As to your powers, I'll teach it to you after you rest. We'll see each other on the dream."

Tea nodded,"Goodbye, Princess Anzu."

"Goodbye, Tea" Princess Anzu replied. With that Tea and Atem left the kingdom and started going back to their own palace. Princess Anzu on the other hand stared at the door where Tea left, her smile was replaced by a frown. "Tea you're really a wonderful person and you shine brightly as a light. But it's so bright that I feel you'll be gone away from me and that I can't reach you. But I'll still pray that you'll be safe, as long as your with pharaoh Atem," she thought and went to her room.

Upon arriving at the palace gate, Atem and Tea went down the horse slowly. Shimon upon seeing them hugged the two tight. "Shimon…it-it's too tight…can't...Br-breath!" Atem manage to say and Shimon pulled away.

"So sorry our pharaoh…so how's your private time? hehe…did you two enjoyed it?" Shimon asked with a blush and a grin.

The two felt weak because of their long journey that Atem answered, "Yeah…we enjoyed it…but…the moment we did…we also felt tired afterwards."

Upon hearing that Shimon hugged Atem, "That's great! So…do we have good news?" Atem thought that Shimon was talking about the cure, of course with too much tiredness he forgot that Shimon and the others didn't know it and so he replied with a nod. "That's great! We should celebrate!" Shimon exclaimed and hugged the two once more. But the moment he hugged Tea, he muttered, "I'll be careful with you our queen… I don't want to hurt the baby.

Tea was confused, "Baby?" she and Atem asked. But then Tea realize it and covered Atem's mouth when he was about to say something, "Yeah, you should…by the way, we're really tired now so we'll be resting. Bye!" She said and dragged Atem to their room.

"Oh sweet bliss! Hehe…well I think I should go back to work now, I can't wait to tell the news to Isis." Shimon said and went off.

**To be continued…**

**Yeah! Finished! I actually wrote this one on an internet café and I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'm really hungry right now as a post this. Anyway, please do continue to support this story. Thank you!**


	10. bonus chapter:Halloween special

**Hi! Finally…after how many months already? Haha I finally have updated this story, Yay! But sad to say it isn't yet the continuation of the story, just a bonus chapter. In this chapter, I didnt know if I already told you why Tea commented Atem seemed different when she was in the pond(refer to the part where her power was awakened) but anyway it was explained here. Sorry I keep forgoting and so sorry If I took a looooong tym to update. Busy with school and only finds tym to write story when my sister was in a good mood, of course I still write a draft first then type it up so it would most likely take time. Enough with the chit chat…on with the story! ENJOY and REVIEW afterwards please^_^**

The sun shone brightly at the clear blue sky that makes the desert even more hotter. In this kind of weather, the gang are wearing white sleeveless clothes and paired with a knee length skirt. "Wow! The heat today is very hot, much hotter than the usual days," Duke said while wiping the beads of sweat forming from his forehead.

"Tell me about it…this could be the reason for my death…," Joey replied slowly as he rested on a pillar of the palace.

Afterwards the gang without Tea heard a loud thump. Everyone looked at the spot where it came and found Joey lying unconsciously on the floor with twirling eyes. "Joey!" the gang shouted and came to the blonde hair, "Hey Joey, you still there?" Tristan asked as he poke Joey's face. The blonde haired guy slowly showed a thumbs up to them with a weak smile.

The others sigh with relief. "Alright everyone, let's bring Joey to his room," Yugi suggested and everyone agreed. Upon nearing to Joey's room, the gang met Tea on the way.

The brown haired girl looked at her friends with concern, "What happened to Joey?" Tea asked.

Yugi showed a sheepish smile, "He collapsed due to the heat."

Tea upon hearing the word "collapse" panicked, "C-collapsed? Then It's not a good thing, I'll call Isis."

Yugi nodded, "Thanks Tea, just tell her that Joey would be in his room…and Tea, you look beautiful today." Tea was about to run but stopped when she heard Yugi's remark, she turn around to her friends but they were already gone.

"Beautiful huh," she said and looked at herself. She was dressed in a white knee length dress that was only being hold by 2 straps wrapped around her neck, paired with a white sandal and one golden armlet that was put on her upper left arm. She only shrugged and did what she has to do.

It took 5 minutes when Isis came and made Joey woke up, she used some kind of essence which has a strong odor that could wake up unconscious persons in a second. Upon waking up, Joey was ordered to drink plenty of water. Isis then left after the gang said their gratitude. After Isis left, a knock came and Duke opened it revealing Tea with Atem. The young pharaoh with his usual white pharaoh outfit came carrying a tray of delicious foods, Joey upon seeing it immediately eat it. As he was busy eating, the gang sat around and discussed something. "Hey Atem, we want to know if there would be a Halloween party tonight," Yugi asked.

The pharaoh only stared back at him with a questioning look, "Halloween party?"

Everyone was taken aback, then Tea came near Atem, "You mean…you didn't know Halloween and never experienced it?" Atem nodded.

"Halloween is *munch* a celebration that is *munch* happening every last day of October. It is where *munch* people, most likely kids dress in a scary costume," Joey explained in between eating his food.

"Oh…well, it's fine to me if I didn't experience it," Atem replied with a smile.

"No! it's not! Atem you've gotta experience it one too…" Tristan said.

"But-" Atem argued but was cut off when he met a killing stare from his friends.

"Let's go to Japan today, so we can plan what we'll do tonight," Tea suggested and everyone agreed except Atem.

"But, how about my work here?" Atem asked and Yugi replied, "Say to Shimon we'll return tomorrow and that we'll be going somewhere today to have some bonding time." Atem couldn't argue anymore, he knew that his friends would find a way, so he followed them.

Afternoon came and the gang are all ready to go, Shimon and Atem's other councils were standing at the palace gate waiting for the gang. Atem and his friends were still dressed in their Egyptian clothes and were only carrying a bag, as soon as they arrive at the palace gate, Shimon and Atem's councils bid goodbye to them. "Your majesty, will you be ok even without your horse?" Shimon asked, the young pharaoh smiled, "Yes." After that, the gang went outside the palace gate. As soon as they saw that no one was looking, Atem used his power to change their clothes into modern ones. He then said some Egyptian chant and a blue circle appeared underneath them, afterwards they vanished with the circle and arrived at the museum.

"Yeah! We're here now…yes!" Joey exclaimed and soon met a hard punch in the head, "Ow! What was that for-". He stopped in midsentence as soon as he found out that it was Mai who punched him, "Stopped shouting here in the museum" Mai said and looked at her other friends.

Yugi and the others upon seeing Mai's reaction with Joey sweatdropped, "Looks like were next" Duke whispered and the others nodded. But what they expect Mai would do never happened, instead she hugged them all tightly with teary eyes.

"I missed you guys! Even Serenity and Lady Ishizu were worried to you. We're gonna have a Halloween party tonight, you guys should now prepare your costumes," Mai spoke and Tea replied, "Thanks Mai, besides it would be great that Atem could experience it once." Mai looked at Atem who immediately stiffened, "Tea should be able to have you join in the party…besides, she's your wife right? so you should follow her, problem solved." Atem nodded and Tea only smiled. "Well are you guys just gonna stand there or what? We only have a few time to shop you know, let's go!" Mai commanded and everyone followed then she added, "Atem, you should still act as Tea's husband here in Japan you know."

The young pharaoh only sweatdropped and nodded while Tea giggled, "It's fine Mai, I need to enjoy being a teenager once in while too you know" Tea replied and Atem sigh with relief. When they left, Lady Ishizu and Serenity looked at the gang.

"The pharaoh is really lucky to have you and them as his friends, and most of all, he's lucky to have Tea help him enjoy his life as a teenager and find love in the way," Lady Ishizu spoke and Serenity replied, "Yeah."

Nighttime came and the gang arrived at the museum with everything they needed, they all slouched at the sofa while Lady Ishizu and Serenity prepare their dinner. "Phew! That was really tiring," Tristan spoke.

"Anyway let's just eat dinner and prepare ourselves for the party tonight," Yugi said and the gang went to eat and afterwards went to sleep a bit.

It was already 10 in the evening when Atem woke up, he found that Tea was still sleeping beside him in their room that Mai argued they should stay. He looked at Tea who was sleeping soundlessly beside him, her face sparkled with the moon's light. '_She's beautiful at any angle,'_ Atem thought. Tea began to switched her position facing towards Atem, as she did, Atem couldn't help himself to hold Tea's hand and caress it softly.

The young girl made a slight sound and Atem smiled while saying , "You sure sleep like a child, Tea. I'm really fond of seeing you from a friend that supports me through my battles to a wife that cares for me, I want to be surprised by you everyday in Egypt and I hope that someday, before the contract will end, I could find the answer to this strange feeling I'm always having whenever you're around."

After that a knock came and Atem let go of Tea's hand just in time when Tea woke up, "Atem and Tea! Wake up now and be ready…the party will soon start" Mai said and the couple started to change.

As soon as they finished changing, Atem and Tea went outside their room and was welcomed by glowing pumpkins and skulls lighting the way. "Looks like it is starting," Atem calmly said as he and Tea walk outside the museum.

"A-atem…you're not gonna leave me right?" Tea said as she clutched by Atem's right arm, the young pharaoh smiled and repiled, "how can I? It seems you're not gonna let go of me. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you Tea."

When the two were in the ground floor of the museum, a door suddenly closed and Tea flinched. The young girl didn't say a word but only clutch to Atem harder. When both were now outside, they saw that many childrens and adults were walking outside the museum with their scary costumes too. "So this is Halloween…looks fun," Atem said. The two continued to walk towards the place where it is smoking, on the way there a hand suddenly grabbed Tea's foot and the young girl immediately shriek in fear.

Atem immediately pulled her with so force that both suddenly fell on the ground, Tea on top of Atem. As the two faced each other, Atem blushed a bit but due to the darkness of the night, Tea couldn't see it. "Are you alright?" Atem asked with concern and Tea nodded, "Yeah…sorry, I immediately get scared" Tea replied with a smile and both laugh afterwards. After laughing, the two faced each other again.

"You know, this Halloween is not that bad," the young pharaoh said as he slowly moves his face closer to Tea.

"Yeah…" was the only reply of the young girl. They were only an inch apart, their noses were already touching and both hearts were beating fast.

"Tea, let me kiss you just this time…" Atem said in a hushed tone and Tea closed her eyes. Just when they were about to kiss, some kids shouted in fear calling their mommy and both immediately stayed away from each other. Atem began to compose himself and stood to help Tea stand as well, but then girl stood alone. The young pharaoh didn't utter a word, he felt awkward with what just happened. Both walk off again, without saying a word.

Tea then spoke, "You know Atem, your skin tone change when we were in Egypt." The young pharaoh smiled hearing Tea talk to him again, "Oh that, well it's simple. Mana used her magic to change my skin from white to brown, she's the first to notice it when I arrive there." "Oh, I see" was Tea's only reply.

When they finally arrive on the place, Atem and Tea saw a big cauldron boiling with a nice smell coming from it. Not just that, the table that was placed on the center was covered in black cloth and there on it were delicious Halloween foods and candles, there were tombstones too placed near the streets and glowing skulls placed on poles standing at the corners of the museum, pumpkins lighting the place they were in and cobwebs hanging on the museum from inside. Atem could really feel the Halloween spirit and smiled in awe as he saw other decorations on the streets. Suddenly out of nowhere came Mai dressed in a cat costume, Joey dressed in a mummy costume, Duke dressed in a vampire costume, Tristan dressed in a Frankenstein costume, Yugi dressed in zombie costume with blood dripping on his mouth, Serenity dressed in a white lady costume, and Lady Ishizu dressed in her usual clothes with blood splattered on it.

The two looked at them with surprise, "Umm, is that supposed to be scary?" Atem asked pointing Mai's costume.

After he said that, he received a punch on the face by Mai, "Of course it is! This costume makes me sexy," Mai argued while Joey and the others giggled.

"We tried saying to her that it isn't scary but she argued with us, Atem. Sorry about that," Joey said and received a killing glare from Mai, "What did you say toilet boy?" Joey replied, "I said that your costume isn't scary…and I'm not a toilet boy, I'm a mummy!"

"Hmph! Said who?" Mai argued and both looked away from each other while the others watching them sweatdropped, "You guys should stop fighting…we are trying to celebrate a Halloween party for Atem you know" Yugi said and sweatdropped as the two still looked away with each other.

"Anyway, did you two enjoy it?" Tristan asked and Tea replied, "Enjoyed? You scared me…I wasn't supposed to be scared off, only Atem!" the others sweatdropped.

"Sorry Tea, anyway we didn't mean to scare you so please forgive us," Lady Ishizu said. The young girl sigh, "Yeah I know, anyway sorry Atem if things didn't go well today."

Atem smiled, "didn't go well? I enjoyed it. You guys made me feel that it's not my first Halloween party and that I've been here long enough. I'm really glad to experience it with you all, Happy Halloween!"

the others looked at Atem then smiled and hugged him, "Happy Halloween too Atem!"

"Now, will you two get along already?" Tea suggested and Mai replied, "Hpmh! Said by the witch who couldn't even kiss his warlock."

Upon Mai's comment, both Atem and Tea reddened. "K-kiss? What do you mean by that?" Both of them replied and Joey smirked, "Don't act like you don't know it, you both fell to the ground awhile ago because I grabbed Tea's foot and both of you was about to kiss but didn't since some kids interrupted you." "N-no way! We're not!" Tea argued.

Yugi sigh, "Anyway let's eat!" and upon hearing that the others nodded.

After eating, Tea was sitting on a bench near the place where they eated and watched the starry sky. Atem came and sat beside her, "the sky looks amazing right?" he said and Tea nodded.

"By the way, did you enjoy the party?" Tea asked and Atem nodded. "Great! Atleast you have another fun memory with us," the young girl added and continued watching the sky. Atem faced Tea and slowly held her left hand, the young girl was surprised at first but then returned the gesture.

"The reason I enjoyed this Halloween is because I'm with you, Tea," Atem said and Tea looked at him with a surprised look. The young girl then smiled and replied, "Me too" as she kissed Atem in the mouth. After the kiss, both blushed. Tea then laugh and Atem followed, "Let's keep that a secret to them alright?" Tea asked and Atem nodded.

**Ok! So what's your comment? Sorry if there were some mistakes in it, I didn't recheck it. And sorry if it's not worth reading… Anyway please review on what you think about this and so sorry if this is such a very late halloween story.**

**By the way, one of my story was corrupted! (T_T) anyone know how to return it back? I have a copy of it but it's soo long already and I haven't put there yet the corrections or words I just came up while typing it. PLEASE! If anyone know how to recover it, please help me. Thanks so much!**


	11. Just a normal day

**Hi everyone! I'm glad to say, "Yes! I have finally updated this story" sorry for not updating this for a long time I guess since I updated my other story "Unspoken love" as well and I have to plan what will happen to this chapter. Anyway, thank you again for the patient that you showed and for that…I give you the update!**

Note: please do review this afterwards, I know it is boring and may have some mistakes but I did my best to put everything that I have planned.

**-vampiregirl134**

On with the story…

*clink * *clank* "Tira-sama, Master Bakura wants to talk to you now" One of the guards said as he strike the metal bars of the room where Tira and the others were staying.

The pinked haired girl nodded and stood, "Yes, I'm coming."

As Tira left the room, Frau and Mikhail only eyed her then Mikhail smirked. "She's really gonna get pain to Master for leaving the palace," Mikhail muttered and Frau only bowed his head.

On her way to Bakura's throne room, Chocolate stood leaning on the stone bricks. Tira stopped walking, "What is it, Chocolate? I have no time to argue to you."

The red haired girl smiled with a pity expression on her face, "Don't worry Tira, I won't argue with you. But I'm just concerned on what will happen to you… Tira, I know you like Mater Bakura very much, but leaving this place without acknowledging it to our Master is such a terrible mistake. Master Bakura seems to be angry with you as soon as he noticed you left."

Tira smirked, "Thank you very much for your concern Chocolate. But leaving the palace has given me advantage. I'm sure with the new information I've got, Master Bakura would be happy."

Chocolate didn't response, instead she only shrugged and walk away, leaving Tira with words "Suite yourself while you still can."

Upon arriving to **Bakura's room**, Tira immediately bowed in front of Bakura as if her own body has its own mind. Bakura watched his servant bowed to him in pain, he really loved the scene that is going on in front of him. Tira could feel her eyes becoming teary because of the excruciating pain in her head, she looked at her Master with an apologetic look. She gave her all in saying, " Master Baku…ra, I'm very sorry for not…sa-saying to you…that I will be le-leaving the palace, but I have brought you good…news."

After hearing that Bakura stopped the magic he inflicted towards his servant and asked her with excitement, "So what news did you bring?"

Tira drew in a breath and replied, "It seems the girl who looks like Princess Anzu is weak afterall, she couldn't fight and use her power like what I saw."

Bakura insisted, "It's not true Tira, I know that she is keeping something, something which we couldn't know yet until she reveal it to us herself." Tira looked at her Master, confused.

"But Master, I have seen it with my own eyes. That girl…she's weak and isn't worth to be with yo-," her sentence was cut off when Bakura suddenly hold her in the neck. His grip was too tight causing Tira to have difficulty in breathing.

Bakura was so angry that he didn't notice Tira was now floating a few inches above the floor, "What did you say? You're my servant right…so you should follow what I say!"

After he said that he immediately threw Tira as if she was a doll, The pink haired girl landed on the floor holding her neck where her Master's hand held it. Bakura smiled darkly, he went towards Tira then suddenly grabbed her face, letting her look at him face to face.

"Now Tira, I will forgive you for everything that you've done. And in return, you have to watch Tea's move every second. If you will not do this…I can't promise that you'll be living for a long time, understand? You need to report to me if you notice something," Bakura said with a tone that hints slight anger. The pink haired girl just nodded, she couldn't help but feel afraid to her Master now. Why is that Tea girl really important to her Master, that he would risk his own servants just to get a hold of her? Bakura's face calmed, he then sat on his throne and muttered "Go now and rest, tomorrow you'll be watching her and don't worry about Princess Anzu, I'll be watching her from now on."

Tira bowed at her Master saying, "As you wish Master" then left.

**Back to Atem's palace…**Tea woke up after a long sleep, she stretched her arms as she yawn. She then slowly got out of the bed and looked at the window, upon seeing it, she rubbed her eyes to know if she's finally awake.

Upon knowing she is, Tea shouted "Ehh? It's already afternoon?" the young girl got out of the room, searching the palace for Atem. "That guy…he'll definitely pay. How come he hasn't woke me up when his already awake? Argh! Atem…you will pay," Tea muttered as she was now going to the stairs. "By the way, I wonder what is Princess Anzu doing right now? And…that encounter we had in the desert, I hope it will not happen again," Tea said remembering the events. As she was about to go down the stairs, she bumped into someone or something. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to…," she stopped saying when she saw that it was Atem. The young pharaoh was busy seeing his schedule for tomorrow and the things he needed to do after leaving for 2 day, upon seeing Tea, Atem smiled at her. The young girl smiled too and then remembered what Princess Anzu said, _In a hurry to spend time with your husband?_. Upon doing so, Tea's face reddened.

Atem noticed it and ask, "Are you alright Tea? Your face seems to turn red…do you have a fever? Let me check." Atem was about to touch Tea's forehead when the young girl stepped back, causing her to lose balance. Tea closed her eyes upon realizing she was going to fall down the stairs, '_this would hurt bad'_ she thought but as she was falling down, Atem immediately jumped towards Tea, catching her head and protecting her from the hard cement. In doing so, the young pharaoh twist around so that he is under Tea and will be the one who'll land at the floor first. As both landed on the floor, Atem winced in pain meanwhile Tea expecting a broken bone or skull noticed that it was rather warm in front of her. She opened her eyes to see that Atem was hugging her from below, Tea gasped.

"Atem…why did you…" she muttered as she face Atem.

The young pharaoh looked at her and smiled weakly, "Are you ok?"

Tea looked sideways, "Why are you asking that when I'm the one who's supposed to be asking you that?"

Atem smiled and kissed Tea's hair, "Don't worry. I'm fine as long as you are fine."

The young girl looked at Atem, both of them stared at each other for a long time when Tea realized how close their faces are and also what is their position right now. Tea on top of the young pharaoh, Atem hugging her and faces near each other. What would be the reaction of the persons who'll accidentally pass by? Tea's face became flushed upon thinking that, _'what am I doing' _she asked herself. Meanwhile Atem was also having his own questions, like '_why am I feeling this weird sensation again with her?_ _What is this thing called? And why do I feel that my face is turning red now?'_

The young pharaoh sighed, "Anyway Tea sorry for n-" he stopped saying when he saw Tea running away already. Atem sighed, "Oh well. Guess I will have to deal with her tonight." The young pharaoh stood wiping off the dust in his clothes, he then remembered Tea's expression a while ago, he tried his best to stop laughing but he couldn't. "Her face was priceless just a while ago, we really need to do this more often so that I could see that expression on her," Atem said and walk as well.

Joey and the others were playing at the garden, Tea saw them and run towards them. Upon seeing Tea, the gang stopped playing and sat at the table. "So Tea, we've heard that…umm, how do I say this? You and Atem will be having a baby soon. So…how did you two do it? Slowly or fast?" Joey asked with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Tea smiled feeling her face becoming flushed again, "That would be Atem and mine own little secret, Joey."

"Eh? Come on! We're your friends right? It's alright, we won't say it to others," Joey persisted but Tea only smiled more like a smirk than smile. The others joined in as well, they talked about Atem and Tea's "get away" and Tea could only smile. She then remembered about the person in the hood, she asked her friends if they heard anything about those people and the others shrug.

"Anyway, please tell me if you find anything about them alright?" Tea said and the others nodded, "But why Tea? Did something happen?" Duke asked and Tea sighed. "I guess there's no choice then, ok listen to me," Tea replied and started telling her friends the real thing that happened, she even told them that her having a baby is a lie and that they didn't actually went on a "get away" but actually went to find a cure to a friend of hers. Of course, her friends upon knowing the truth became disappointed. They thought that they would have a baby to play while they are still in Ancient Egypt, Tea told them everything that happened except for the information of her having powers and having the same face as to Princess Anzu. She still couldn't tell them that and add also the information that her and Atem's marriage was just a contracted one. The gang then decided to help Tea, but they had one condition: She and Atem must be seen really sweet on each other. The young girl sighed but agreed upon it.

Night came and Tea and Atem were now sleeping.

"Atem…I'm gonna…punch you…for not waking me up," Tea muttered as she tries to punch Atem in the face but of course, since she's sleeping she is actually punching nothing but thin air although Atem is just beside her. Not known to the two, someone is watching them outside their window. The air blows and the trees swayed with it, hair of gray swayed as well.

The person smiled darkly, "Tea, you're such a mystery. I thought you are just a normal girl, but you've surprised me…it's quite fascinating how you and Princess Anzu's aura are the same. What secret are you hiding? I want to know. And in order for me to find out, I need you. You are just the key to your own mystery…I will get you." 

**To be continued…**

so how was it? I think I just lost 2 alerts in this story but it's ok, I know that my update is really long and that I understand it's hard to wait sometimes. So sorry for my laziness everyone, I am giving my best to update fast but I just can't do it. *sigh* well please wait for the next chapter!


	12. the beginning of the end

**Yosh! Hi minna~How are you?**

**Finally I've finished writing this chap, so sorry if you waited long. But I guess I've improved a bit since I the longest update I had was 1 year I guess. Anyway here it is and enjoy reading it.**

**Please review afterwards…I want to know if I had committed any mistakes and if there is something you didn't like. My mind isn't working properly today since I am sick, but thanks to God I manage to finish making this chap.**

"Here I go, Atem" Tea said as she scooped a handful of water and splashed it towards Atem, the pharaoh got hit and smiled.

"So this is what you want? Then I'm not gonna lose to you, Tea" he replied as he scooped a handful of water and splashed it towards Tea as well, the girl scream as she was hit by that and both of them laugh afterwards.

They continued splashing water into each other while Shimon and Isis watches them both from the shore, Yugi and the others also watched their friends play in the beach and were giggling to the scene happening in front of them.

It was a cloudy day that morning when the gang decided to go to the beach, since the day Tea and Atem got married, the gang didn't have the time to bond with each other like old times. Atem refused at first since he had a lot of schedule but his decision changed when Tea suddenly grabbed both his hands and looked at him with pleading eyes, the young pharaoh stunned by his wife's action didn't utter a word .Yugi asked again if he would like to come to the beach and Atem, unnoticed by his actions nodded as he was still surprised by Tea's actions. The young girl upon seeing the reply of her husband jump with joy and that snapped Atem back to reality, but was too late. So that's why the gang ended up going to the beach and managed to have bonding time with Tea and Atem.

"Ohoho, looks like our pharaoh had managed to get something from our queen again. Wouldn't it be bad for the baby when the mother is doing this kind of activities?" Shimon asked Isis, as they saw Atem hugging Tea and pulling her below the water while the young girl screamed with joy.

Isis smiled, "Don't worry. The baby hasn't fully developed well and it's only natural for our queen to be doing this since she is still young." Shimon smiled as well and agreed.

Suddenly a vision came to Tea's mind…_The whole Palace was drowned in blood, embodied persons were scattered everywhere. And as Tea was still walking, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Atem from afar fighting a big creature with glowing red eyes. The creature whom Atem was fighting seemed familiar to Tea, although she couldn't quite remember well. Atem summoned Dark magician and fused with it, he began attacking the creature by throwing balls of thunder towards it. The creature manage to block it and blew fire coming from its mouth. "Nooo!" Tea screamed in fear as she saw Atem being swallowed by the fire and was beginning to disappear along with it._

Tea gasped upon seeing the horrible scene, she began panicking around Atem's hold and the young pharaoh let go of her. The young girl was breathing heavily as she rise above the water, Atem followed her and both sat on the shore near Shimon and Isis. "Tea, are you alright?" the young pharaoh asked, concern seen on his face.

Tea looked at him and smiled, "Yes Atem. I'm sorry if I made you worried." Shimon and Isis couldn't help but feel worried as well when they saw their queen rising above the shore with a pale expression, it seems that she had seen something she didn't want to happen. Yugi and the others came towards Tea as well when they saw her rise up in the water, Shimon and Isis following behind them.

"Is the queen alright, our pharaoh? She seems horrifid by something," Isis asked as she clasped her hands towards her heart.

Atem smiled, "Yeah she is" and then looked at Tea with concern again. _I hope_, Atem thought. T

he young girl remained quiet until lunch time came. Everyone sat on the cloth spread on the sand, the foods were cooked and prepared by Isis.

"I prepared the food for everyone to eat, I hope you'll like it" Isis said as she began putting the foods on the cloth. As soon as the packed foods were open everyone looked at it with awe and excitement. "Everything seems to taste good, Wow it's watermelon…I'll try one," Joey said and grab a slice of the fruit but stopped when another hand grabbed the slice he wanted. The blond guy looked at the hand's owner and saw it belonged to Tristan, "hey…I saw this first Tristan. Why don't you be kind to me and give it already."

"I saw this first dog face…so hand it over," Tristan said with gritted teeth as he began increasing his hold on the slice of watermelon.

"Who are you calling dog face? You should be ashamed of yourself monkey brain," Joey replied as he too began increasing his hold on the slice of watermelon. The two stared at each other for a minute or so as neither of them would give up on the slice.

"Hey guys, there are still slices here of that watermelon…why don't you stop it already and just eat," Yugi suggested as the fight of his two best friends seems to not subside yet.

"Don't worry about them Yug, aren't you still used to them fighting like that? Just leave them and they will stop it before you know it," Duke said while eating a stick of barbeque.

"Yeah but…" Yugi said and suddenly the slice of watermelon Joey and Tristan were fighting about got squashed and everyone was splattered by watermelon, "things usually turn bad when we don't prevent it from happening" Yugi added then sigh.

Atem looked at Tea, even when there were watermelon all over her face and body, she just continued eating just like a robot. "Hey Tea, there's watermelon all over your face…let me wipe it for you," the young pharaoh said and was about to wipe the said dirt when Tea stopped him by blocking the young pharaoh's hand. Atem sigh, he finished eating his barbeque and waited for Tea to finish.

After the young girl finished eating her slice of watermelon, the young pharaoh grab Tea's right hand then said "let's go swimming."

The others looked at them with worried expressions and the young girl didn't even protest when Atem took her hand. When the two of them were in the water and no one could hear them, the young pharaoh spoke as he squeeze the young girl's hand slightly. "Are you okay? Please tell me what is bugging you, because i…don't want to see you in that state," Atem said and looked down.

Tea replied, "I didn't mean to worry you again and I'm thankful for your concern to me always Atem. But…it isn't yet the right time to tell you these things. Even if I wanted to, I'm afraid that…that it will happen."

Atem looked at the girl in front of him, she is trembling and he could feel that Tea is saying her true feelings. He smiled at her, "Alright then. I won't force you to say it now, but…promise me you'll say it when the right time comes."

Tea looked at her husband with a smile, "Yes I will Atem. And thank you" after saying those words she hugged the young pharaoh causing the latter to become stiff and speechless. They heard happy voices teasing them and Atem and Tea only laughed, things really turn in an unexpected way when you don't think of it.

After eating, the gang decided to swim again for the last time. Shimon and Isis at first didn't want to swim, but Tea wanted them to until Atem convinced them as well. So the two were now on the sea playing along with the others while Tea and the young pharaoh began swimming deeper into the sea trying to discover something new. "Don't get too far, our pharaoh, as well as you too our queen. After this, we'll be going back to the palace. I hope things aren't messy there after we left…" Isis said as she show concern to her king and queen, the two only smiled and comforted her in the best way they can.

"Don't worry about us Isis, we'll be back here in time. I promise," Atem said and the owner of the millennium necklace only nodded.

So Atem and Tea swam and they went deeper to the sea, founding rocks which are good for decorations, shells, crabs, and other animal and things found in the sea. Tea then saw a hole that seems to go somewhere else, so she held Atem's left hand and pointed the hole she just found. At first the pharaoh couldn't understand what she meant because Tea kept making hand gestures that is quite confusing. The young girl heave a sigh, she knew Atem is confused on what she wanted to say, so she began swimming towards the hole she is pointing, Atem's left hand still in her own. The young pharaoh understood that part and they both swam inside the hole, Tea let go of her hold on Atem's hand and the young pharaoh again felt sad not knowing why. The way inside the hole is far just like how they thought it would be. The two were halfway towards the exit as they saw a faint light not far from them when Tea felt she can't take it anymore. Atem saw her panicking as the young girl is holding her neck, and Atem seeing her that way immediately grab Tea's hand swimming in such speed that they arrive at the exit just in time before the young girl would faint.

"Thank goodness we made it!" Tea exclaimed as she catch her breath while Atem just nodded breathing heavily.

"You should really train yourself to stay underwater for a long time," Atem suggested and his wife replied with a pout, "But I can stay longer in underwater. It's just I wasn't expecting the way to be much longer." The two then stared at each other and laugh afterwards.

"So where is this?" Tea ask seeing the place they were now standing was covered by tall trees and was completely sealed away from human sight, but the place is pretty convenient with its large space and Atem thought that the place can be a good hiding spot from enemies.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing it's just near the place Yugi and the others are now" Atem replied as he touches a tree.

"I want to make something in this place, like our own escape place" Tea suggested and Atem turn to her and ask with a raise brow, "Why would you make an escape place?"

Tea smiled, "Well it's good to have one while Bakura's servants are searching on us and besides…wouldn't it be nice to have a secret place just the two of us know?"

Upon hearing Tea's words, Atem turn around just to hide his blush. "What are you saying, Tea? Don't say those words…It is better that the others will know too and yeah, maybe we should make this an escape place to Bakura's servants."

"Why did you turn around Atem? Is something wrong with my face?" Tea asks and touches her face. The young pharaoh replied, "No. but we should go back now to Shimon and the others, let's just explore this more next time. Come on, Tea."

The young girl pouted, "Fine. But promise me only the two of us are the ones who should know this place."

Atem turn around to face his wife, "Why?"

Tea smiled, "Nothing really, I just want to have a special time where I only have you as my companion."

Atem fight back another blush, "What are you saying Tea? Anyway let's now go." _Really Tea, stop saying those words…it makes me feel happy and I don't want the deal we make would be broken because of this,_Atem thought and began walking to the water.

"Atem wait for me!" Tea shouted and followed the young pharaoh as they both swam back to where Yugi and the others are.

As their heads popped out the water, Shimon said "Good timing our pharaoh, we were planning to head back to the palace now."

Atem replied, "Sorry for the wait. Let's go now."

Tea followed and ask, "but aren't we gonna change first our clothes, Atem?"

The young pharaoh shook his head, "let's just change our clothes in the palace." Tea, upon hearing her husband's reply only sigh.

Upon arriving back to Atem's palace the gang went to their respective rooms while Atem, Shimon, and Isis got back to work. Tea changed her cloth in her room. She choose to wear a dress that is white and lands just below her knee, while her back is expose and her waist is secured by a gold ribbon showing her curves. The color of her shoes is gold and it is an Egyptian sandal with golden straps circling three fourths of her legs in a cross pattern. Tea loved the dress, not that she liked it before but she has grown into wearing revealing clothes from the start when they arrived in Ancient Egypt. Her schedule that day says that she should read the history of Atem's family in the library, she then decided to read some articles there since her schedule is just reading. She hoped to do something like what Queens and Princesses do that she read in the books during her childhood, she wanted to help Atem but she didn't know what she can do. _I need to ask Atem to teach me something in the work he does,_ Tea thought. The young girl after changing her clothes made her way to the library.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by lots of rolled papyrus put in place in different bookshelves. While there is a blueprint of a village spread on the table. Tea smiled, she searched for the bookshelf containing the history of Atem's family and positioned herself on the table where the blueprint was spread. She rolled it and put it in her right side and started reading Atem's family. The library was quiet, since no one is allowed to enter it when neither the queen nor the pharaoh is in there and even the library keeper who is assigned to watch the library is not allowed to be there when then the queen or the pharaoh is there. Tea was busying herself in reading that she didn't notice someone already entered the room, she only noticed it when she was pushed onto one of the bookshelf while covering her mouth and holding both hands of Tea through her back. Tea squirmed her way out of the guest and she was calmed down when the guest whispered something into her left ear. "It's me Atem" the guest said as he came near Tea.

The young girl's back and the chest of Atem touched when he said those words, Tea couldn't help but feel her face becoming flush. "Atem, is that really you? What are you doing here?" Tea asked as she tries to hide her already reddened face.

The young pharaoh laughed, "I left the blueprint of Bakura's village here."

"Oh" was the only reply of Tea.

When Atem entered the library, he was surprised that Tea was there sitting and busying herself in reading his family history. _Ah, Tea must be here because of her schedule,_ Atem thought and smiled afterwards. He was about to go get the blueprint and leave when he saw Tea's body. The young girl's back was exposed letting him see the white young skin that Tea kept hidden before, some portion of her legs were exposed as well tempting Atem to touch them. Her curves were shown because of the gold ribbon tied in her waist, Atem began feeling hot and uneasy. He was tempted to do things he didn't want to do to Tea but a man has needs and this time just tempted him to do it. He fought himself hard but in the end the man needing a woman won.

Atem gulped down as he slowly neared to Tea's back. The young girl didn't know what happened until she received a kiss on the back and words saying, "I'm sorry for this".

As Atem kissed Tea's back, the young girl flinched. "Atem! What are you doing?" she asked as she began squirming from Atem's hold. The hold of the young pharaoh tightened as soon as his kiss went to Tea's neck, the young girl tried hard to be released but couldn't do so. While the young girl was beginning to give up, Atem on the other hand couldn't help but feel amazed, happy and hot all over his body due to these things he just did. He didn't know that doing this to a girl can be so…fun. Atem continued kissing Tea's neck while one hand of him began caressing Tea's left leg and the other was left to keep Tea in place. The young girl's eyes widened in surprise, is Atem really doing this to her? She didn't want to feel happy by this but she didn't know why she is beginning to feel excited on what will happen next. Tea fights back a moan as Atem's left hand caressed her left leg and was beginning to move upward slowly. Just in time when Atem's hand was near her soft spot did Tea speak, "Atem don't! Please stop it!"

The young pharaoh heard it and stops his hand as he turns Tea around to face him. He then cornered Tea with both of his hands on either side of her. "I'm really sorry, Tea. I didn't want this to happen but…i couldn't stop myself," Atem said with guilt seen in his eyes and Tea understood.

"So your needs has just awoken" Tea said and laughed afterwards, causing Atem to be surprised.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be angry to me now and slapped me in the face?" Atem ask.

The young girl continued laughing, "Never mind that. But Atem if you just said that your need came, I shouldn't have been surprised. You know…I'll let you kiss me just for that reason."

The young pharaoh's face reddened, "You would? Wait! What?"

Tea smiled, "let's just continue shall we?" and after saying those words Tea wrapped her hands around Atem's neck and kissed him. The latter was the one who got surprised by this but let his wife do it. He slowly wrapped his left hand on Tea's waist while the other was still put on the bookshelf to prevent him from falling towards Tea. The kiss began deepening and Atem moved to kiss Tea's neck again, while the young girl couldn't stop to react on this and she moaned. Atem smiled, atleast Tea liked this too. He then moved to kiss Tea's collarbone then down to her cleavage, Tea upon feeling it gasped and pushed Atem away from her. The latter was surprised but understood the reason, he looked at Tea with guilt while the young girl diverted her gaze away from him.

He then spoke with slight sadness in it, "I'm sorry. Just forget everything that happened just now. Bye" and then he took the blueprint near the table and got out of the library.

Tea hearing the door shut turn her gaze towards the door, her brow was knitted together showing that she felt guilty but with mixed emotions as well. She liked the fact that Atem was the one who initiated this but she felt embarrassed and scared when she felt his kiss going deeper to the part where they would lose their control in their selves and would do things that they would regret later on. She slowly brought herself down the floor, and whispered "I'm sorry too Atem" and cried.

Night came and Atem entered his room while rubbing his neck, sitting on the throne and listening to the complains of the villagers was really tiring. Though he was energized to listening each time he remembered what happened to him and Tea in the library, he felt guilty when he kissed Tea in the part she didn't want. Though what can he do? His control was lost and his body just acted on its own. He was happy that he got a time to forget what just happened earlier by spending some time alone in his room while Tea was out, but unfortunately, when he thought he could did he found out that he was not alone in the room. He saw Tea sleeping on their bed with papyrus scattered near her, he sigh not for that scene but for Tea's sleeping position. Why would she sleep in a rather tempting position with her seducing dress that made him do those awful things to her in the library? His body began feeling hot again, but this time he didn't let his emotions win. He wouldn't want to do things he wanted to her when Tea is unprotected. So instead, he came towards her and sat on her left side. He then touched her head patting it softly, "Tea…wake up."

The young girl seems to hear it when she her hands twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. "Atem? You're now here," she said as she smiled at him.

The young pharaoh smiled slightly, "Yeah, and sorry for waking you up. But, can you move a bit? I'lll be going to sleep now."

Tea nodded and slowly rose up as she began getting those papyruses scattered beside her, she then put it in the drawer near her. "So how are you?" she asked as if nothing happened to them.

Atem leaned on the headboard of the bed then answered, "Tiring. Many villagers were needing a raise on their food stocks. They asked if I could lower the price on the grains so that they can buy more."

The young girl sigh, "I hope I could help you."

Atem looked at his wife as she looked at him too, he then smiled and ruffled her hair. "You can…I'll teach you tomorrow about the things you need to know," he said and Tea replied, "Really? Thanks! I've been wanting to know the different things you do."

The young pharaoh laughed, "Alright. I'll teach you the things I do and show them to you as well…but, it's really tiring. Still gonna do it?"

Tea nodded and both laughed afterwards. Suddenly Tea remembered something and asked," Atem, I've noticed that your skin changed when we arrive here in Ancient Egypt. How did that happen?"

The young pharaoh looked at Tea and saw that she is serious, he smiled and answered, "Simple. Mana was the one who makes my skin change. When we arrive here in Ancient Egypt, she was the one who noticed my skin changed so she suggested she should be the one to change my skin to brown everyday. I ask her not to tell anybody my secret and she agreed or else she will have a consequence of her own."

Tea replied, "I see. Anyway that's the only thing I wanna ask. I'm tired and I know you are too so let's sleep ok?"

Atem nodded and both bid goodnight to each other then sleep after that. Tea's head was resting on Atem's shoulder while her left hand was holding Atem's right. Both sleep well and had forgotten about what happened in the library.

While back to Bakura's place…"So, is everything ready now?" Bakura asked as his four servants bowed down to him.

"Yes, master" was the reply of the four of them.

Bakura laughed, "Things would surely be interesting from now on. Atem, you should watch over your wife if I were you…because if you don't, she'll be gone on your side forever."

**To be continued…**

**ok I know I made Bakura appear short only but I'll make him appear with his servants on the next chap…I promise. Also the scene in the library! The last part was revised because I didn't write it up like my usual plan. But did you like it?**

**I have to ask, did you already encounter a chapter where Atem revealed the secret of how he changed his skin? I mean I did put it here and scanned the other chaps but I didn't saw it so I just wroted it here. Anyway if you did saw that part in another chap, please do tell me because I'm gonna remove it here. Thanks so much minna~**


	13. Battle between good and evil

**Hi minna~ sorry if I haven't updated this one for such a long time, school's back and I'm busy again, also I've found out that I made two different plots on this chapter so I tried fitting the ideas here…Thank you for the patience and support. Anyway here's the complete chap.**

Atem is sleeping soundlessly when a ray of sunlight flashed straight to him and woke him up. The young pharaoh groaned and covered his face with a pillow, he then slowly opened his eyes and peek underneath the soft cushion. Upon seeing the person responsible in waking him up, the young pharaoh smiled and sat on the bed. "Did I do something wrong that made you do this?" Atem teased still smiling as he faced his wife.

The young girl turn around and smiled as well, "You didn't do anything wrong Atem. It's already morning so I woke you up so we can eat breakfast together…Good Morning to you by the way."

Atem can't believe what he heard, why did his life with Tea suddenly turned like that of a married couple? Not that he forgot he married her, though why act so seriously when they are just alone and no one to suspect them? But seeing his friend greet him up with a lovingly smile is really new to him and admits that his life now seems to be more interesting than with his past life.

The young pharaoh then stood up from the bed and went near his wife, held her waist, then kissed her right cheek and whispered to her ear, "Good Morning to you too my Queen."

Tea's face immediately turned red with her husband's sudden action. She didn't expect him to kiss her on the cheek much more whisper something to her ear with a seductive tone, all these things are really new to her. The young girl slowly steps aside and began walking out of the room. "P-put on your upper cloth already and come to the dining room, I'll be waiting there" Tea said and closed the door.

As the young girl left the room, Atem looked at the door and smiled. He then covered his face with his right hand and said to himself, "What exactly am I doing teasing her that way?"

Five minutes passed and Atem arrived to the dining room where the foods were already served and his wife sitting across the chair that he usually sits. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Let's pray and eat afterwards" the young pharaoh said upon sitting and did what he said.

After eating, Atem was called by Shimon saying that he and his councils will be discussing about the request of the villagers. "What about teaching me the things that can help you?" Tea asked and Atem frowned, "Sorry Tea but I guess I'll teach you next time. Right now, I should attend the meeting concerning our citizens." Tea was saddened upon hearing her husband's reply though she didn't want to make Atem worry so she just smiled and nodded.

As the young pharaoh arrived at the room where the meeting is held, his councils were already in there waiting for him. Atem apologized to them and started the discussion. "So half of the village needed a decrease on the price of food…but if we do that, we need not only to lower the price on them but to lower the price to the others as well. If that happens…we'll have a shortage of food" the young pharaoh said and added, "I wonder what can be done to solve this problem."

"I have a solution," said a voice and everyone looked at the door.

Atem was surprised, "Tea…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing horse riding?"

The young girl smiled, "I cancelled all my appointments scheduled this morning. Anyway, I propose that we should go to the village today and give each of them a free sack of grains."

Upon hearing their Queen's proposal, Shimon answered "But our Queen…if you do that, we'll loose some stocks of food."

Tea looked at Shimon seriously, "Isn't one of our duties here in the palace is to provide help to our citizens?" the councils nodded. "Then losing a few stocks of food wouldn't be a problem," she added and Shimon replied, "Yes our Queen. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Atem looked at his wife then smiled afterwards, "Thank you for your suggestion my dear…but correct me if I'm wrong, did I hear you say 'we'? You do know that if you're going with us that means there is no backing out"

Tea smiled sweetly to Atem, "Yes you did. I want to go to the village too and I won't back out, but before I forgot…" she turn towards Atem's councils and said, "Please call me Princess Teana from now on."

The councils smiled and nodded, while Atem just raised a brow still smiling. "So I guess, we should go to the village now. Mahad, please tell the others to put sacks of grains in the cart. Shadi, please gather some guards and tell the remaining to guard the palace strictly" Atem said and went out of the room while holding Tea's hand. The young girl began protesting telling Atem to let go of her as to avoid embarrassment while everyone followed behind them.

Meanwhile back to Bakura's place…"Frau and Mikhail, are the preparations in reviving Zork were fully readied?" Bakura asked and the two answered, "Yes our master."

Bakura smiled menacingly, "Well then…I guess we should pay a visit to our dear pharaoh. Call Tira and Chocolate, say to them to go with you as an order."

His two servants merely nodded, and walk towards their room.

While back to Atem…the young pharaoh and Tea together with the councils travel to the village, as 30 guards accompanied them. A soft whine can be heard on the carriage where the young pharaoh and queen are riding. "I change my mind…I don't want to go to the village anymore!" Tea said as she continues to whine and cover her body with a white covering.

The young pharaoh laughed, "Didn't I say there's no backing out? You should have just followed my advice and stayed in the palace."

After hearing her husband's comment, the young girl glared at him. "Well I'm sorry if I volunteered in coming to the village, it's not my fault that I'm worried about you." Hearing her own words, Tea immediately covered her mouth and looked towards the opposite direction of Atem.

While Atem stared at Tea a bit surprised but pretended he didn't hear it and continued looking at his window. _Why is it that time hasn't gone too long yet, but Tea is becoming more closer to me than before? And why am I surprised by her sudden comment just a while ago? It's just normal since we're friends_, Atem thought as he didn't want to add another problem in his mind right now but unfortunately, he will have to face this new problem as the days goes by.

Upon arriving at the village, the villagers were surprised to see their pharaoh visiting them. Everyone stopped on whatever they were doing and went outside just to greet their beloved ruler along with his wife. Not for long, the councils announced the reason they visited the village.

"To the faithful citizens of this village, you requested us to decrease the price of food. Now, our Pharoah came here in person to give you free sack of grains" Shimon announced and as every villagers heard it, they all exclaimed in joy.

"Please line up so that we can give you your sack of grains," Seto said and the villagers did what they were told to do. As Atem give each villagers their sack of grains, Tea on the other hand decided to roam the village herself. She was greeted by the children who tried their best to bow down to her correctly.

Tea laughed, "It's alright children. You don't have to do that as of now for me, I would be happy to teach you the correct ways." After that, she began teaching the children the proper way of giving respect to the royalties. The children enjoyed the time being with her and offered her to play with them. Tea smiled, "I would be gladly to play with you."

The children upon hearing their Queen's reply exclaimed in joy. A little girl with brown curly hair holding her ragged doll and dressed in tattered clothes came towards Tea. The young Queen looked at her then asked, "What's the matter sweetie?"

The little girl spoke softly, "I want to play too…can I join your Majesty?"

Tea smiled, "Why of course! No one's an exemption. Come now, let's play" Tea then offered her hand and the little girl held it tightly as they run towards the other children.

As Tea played with the children, Atem was busy giving the sacks of grains to the villagers. He was reminded of Tea when he asked if Tea is hungry, no reply came to him. Atem turn around to find out that Tea was not standing behind him anymore. "Shadi, please find Tea for me" He whispered towards Shadi and the millennium key owner followed what Atem ordered to him. After walking a few houses, Shadi saw their queen paying with the children.

"Alright, I'm the It. So everyone should hide now," Tea said then covered her eyes with both hands as she started counting from ten while the children found their place to hide. "Ready or not, here I come" Tea added after and started looking for the children one by one. She looked underneath the wooden table but found no one, the little girl with brown curly hair hide beside the wooden cart that is jut near the table. All the children were trying their best to stop themselves from giggling as their queen is busy finding them.

Shadi finally spoke up, "I'm sorry to intrude your game our queen but the pharaoh ordered me to find you and bring you back to him."

Tea looked at Shadi for a moment then realized what he was telling her, "Oh. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, I guess I should say goodbye to them." The young girl then turn around and added, "Alright children, I enjoyed playing with you but please come out since I'm going back now."

Upon hearing Tea's words, the children came out of their hiding places with sad faces. Then the little girl with brown curly hair went closer to Tea, "your Majesty…you'll come back here again and play with us, right?"

Tea looked at the children for a moment then smiled, "Of course I will. Whenever I have time, I'll go here then play with all of you." As the children heard what Tea said, they rejoiced. A little boy with brown hair and eyes came towards Tea as well, "We will be waiting for you, your Majesty!"

After Tea hugged each one of them, the children waved goodbye to her. As she and Shadi were near Atem, a giant ball of light suddenly came just near Tea and created a large amount of smoke. Atem immediately went to where Tea and Shadi were standing and saw an unconscious Shadi protecting Tea. Atem rushed to her side and gently removed her from Shadi, "Are you alright?"

The young girl was still in shock of what just happened, so when she heard Atem's question, Tea only nodded. Atem sigh in relief, he then called out his other councils. "Isis and Shimon, take care of Shadi."

The two millennium holders followed what their pharaoh ordered them, Isis and Shimon gently carried Shadi each holding one of his arm and supporting it around their neck. While the guards rushed to protect their pharaoh and queen as more balls of light attack them.

"Protect the villagers and guide them to a safe place," Atem ordered the guards but the chief guard replied, "Our pharaoh. If we do that, we not only endanger the country but the villagers as well. If the ruler is killed then everything will end."

Atem looked at the chief guard, "Don't hesitate on my decision right now, just follow my order…I'll be alright. Now go!" the chief guard still looked at Atem with a worried and a hesitant expression but then followed his order and told his guards to follow him.

Meanwhile Atem carried Tea bridal style to a house that was abandoned already, when Tea was placed having her back rest on the wall, Atem then cupped Tea's chin and made her look at him. "Tea, I'm going outside to fight them, you stay here for safety…understand?" Atem asked his wife and Tea replied, "Why did this happen now? I can't just sit here while you fight and hurt yourself there in the battle. I'm joining you."

Atem shook his head, "You don't understand...I don't want you to get involved in the fight. Please Tea, just listen to me."

The young girl replied, "Then if you believe in me…you've gotta let me fight with you, after all we're now married and we should be supporting each other's back no matter what."

The young pharaoh sigh, "such a stubborn girl…well then, promise me that you won't die. I can't bear to lose you."

Tea was surprised, "Huh? What did you say, Atem?" the young pharaoh realized what he just said and replied, "I said I can't bear to lose one of my friends." Tea smiled, "then let's go fight those gate crashers." Atem smiled as well and nodded.

As soon as they went out of the house, they saw that the councils except Shadi and Isis were busy fighting people wearing black cloaks. They were surrounded and even with the guards added, they were still outnumbered. Meanwhile Isis decided to stay with Shadi to a safe place where the villagers were placed, everyone watched the battle happening below them with horrid and some worried expressions.

Not long enough, four more persons arrived wearing black cloaks but this time they were guarded by black horses having blue fire around their feet, back and eyes. They were like Death's servant ordered to reap the souls on the list. Atem and Tea faced them, while one of the four cloaked persons spoke in a rather familiar voice. "I'll handle the pharaoh myself," and the removed her hood revealing her to be Tira.

"Don't get too confident in facing him Tira, he needs an opponent as strong as him," another cloaked person said.

Another cloaked person spoke, "I'll fight him Tira. You have battled him already before, now it's my turn…and don't worry Mikhail, I won't lose to him." The cloaked person then jump from where she was standing and landed in front of Atem, she then removed her hood and bowed down to the pharaoh. "Nice meeting you, pharaoh. My name is Chocolate, Tira's sister and one of Master Bakura's servant. I will be your opponent today."

Upon seeing his new enemy, Atem smiled. "Nice meeting you too, but I guess this would be our first and last duel since I'm gonna defeat you and Bakura," the young pharaoh spoke and the red haired girl laugh, "Please. Don't say such things pharaoh, we're not weak opponents if that's what you think. My sister last time weren't really serious on your duel so I'll apologize on behalf of her."

Tira gritted her teeth and shouted, "Enough chit-chat already and fight you two! And don't get over confident too my foolish sister, he's really a strong opponent worthy of Master."

"Are we just gonna stand here and talk or get to fight already? You, the pink haired Lady! Tira…was it? I'll be your opponent" Tea said and the pink haired girl smiled, "Sure princess…just a word of advice, surrender now if you don't want to get hurt." "As if I'll let myself lose to someone like you," Tea replied and Tira snapped, "I'll show you whose the better one" and slid on the sand landing in front of Tea.

"So…who are we gonna face, Frau?" Mikhail asked looking at his ally who was just standing quietly.

"Mikhail, ready yourself…our opponents will be arriving," Frau said and just as he said it, Yugi along with Joey, Tristan and Duke arrived to the place each riding on a horse.

"Atem, are you and Tea alright? We heard that the village were attacked and-" Joey stopped midway when he saw Atem fighting with a red haired female while Tea was having a battle of her own with a pink haired girl.

"So you'll be our opponent huh? This won't take long," Mikhail said and removed his hood. He then vanished to thin air and in a blink is now standing in front of Joey. "I'll be your opponent…since there are four of you, me and Frau here will have to battle one against two" he added and Joey replied, "What?! One against two? You must be so confident in battling us huh! We're not weak duelist you know."

Frau vanished into thin air as well and is now standing behind his brown haired ally, he removed his hood and slowly walk towards Joey placing a hand to Mikhail's left shoulder. "I apologize in behalf of him, Mikhail is the type of person who speak without really understanding it…and as for you Mikhail, don't treat our opponents like weaklings. They are allies of the pharaoh, they aren't just normal duelist."

The brown haired guy sigh, "fine. Shall we duel now?" the four looked at each other then face their opponents and nodded, while Mikhail smirked and Frau merely stared.

The sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky and the sands were adding more heat to the warm temperature. The village was deserted, and some grains were scattered on the sands. Not far from the place, many people were watching the scene happening below them with horrified expressions. Atem and his councils, as well as his friends were fighting Bakura's servants. "I summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning," Atem shouted and the image of black luster soldier envoy of the beginning appeared on his golden disk, after that the monster appeared in front of the young pharaoh. "black luster soldier envoy of the beginning, protect the villagers from harm…attack!" Atem added and the monster followed as it went directly towards Chocolate.

"Hmph! Is that the only thing you've got? Summon Fortune Lady Dark," the red haired female shouted and the Fortune Lady Dark appeared before her. "Fortune Lady Dark, attack the black luster soldier envoy of the beginning!" Chocolate commanded. The mage followed what its master ordered and attacked the black luster soldier envoy of the beginning with its magic, completely trapping the monster in a dark sphere.

While Atem is busy dealing with Chocolate, Yugi also deals with his enemy, Frau. Even if the combat is two versus one, he and Joey couldn't lay a single scratch on the enemy. "I summon Silent magician," Yugi shouted while Joey followed, "I summon Red eyes black dragon."

"If that's the opponent I'm gonna face then I shall summon a monster that's just right for you two," Frau said as he caress his hair.

"Why you! Don't you dare say to us like we are weak…we'll defeat you and show you who's stronger," Joey replied as he started to move towards the enemy with a fist.

Yugi tried his best to stop his friend, "Joey it's fine. Don't let him get into you, he is just trying to provoke you."

Frau raised a brow and said seriously, "So are we just gonna stand in here and fight verbally? Or are we gonna battle?"

"We'll battle!" Joey and Yugi replied in unison. "Silent Magician…attack!" Yugi shouted and pointed Frau, "You too Red eyes black dragon…attack!" Joey said.

"Hmph! That couldn't defeat me, Summon…Dark Necrofear" Frau said and before him appeared the monster holding a sleeping child, its eyes opened and a dark aura surrounded it. When the red eyes black dragon and silent magician were near Frau, the Dark Necrofear took the attack as it uses its body as a shield, then it looked at the monsters and shouted in front of them with a deadly voice. The red eyes black dragon and silent magician vanished as they broke into millions of pieces.

"No! my red eyes black dragon!" Joey shouted and slowly fall down on the sands.

"My silent magician!" Yugi shouted as he looked at his monster slowly vanishing.

Frau smirked and whispered to himself, "Such weak monsters couldn't defeat me."

While near them as well were Duke and Tristan facing their enemy too, Mikhail. "So are you ready to lose too?" Mikhail asked with a serious tone and Duke and Tristan replied, "Not today."

"I summon Maximum Six" Duke said and the creature appeared before him, while Tristan also summoned his monster "I summon…Judge Man!"

Mikhail sigh, "Geez, I thought you would summon a much stronger monsters than that but…I think I expected too much. Summon, Gravekeeper's Dragon" With that, the three monsters battled. Not long enough Duke's Maximum Six and Tristan's Judge Man were defeated as both monsters flew far away and landed on the sands creating a massive smoke.

"No way…our monsters were…defeated," Duke and Tristan said.

"So princess, it seems to me that you and your husband are the only ones remaining that has not yet been defeated, but don't worry…I'll finish this off right away" Tira said as she summoned Dark Valkyria. Tea smirked and glared at Tira with a killing gaze, upon seeing her expression, Tira sweatdropped. "It seems that this girl hids a darker side too," the pink haired girl whispered to herself.

Tea faced the pink haired girl and replied, "Is that so? Well see about that. I summon Queen of Autumn Leaves" the two monsters battled, as Tea's Queen of Autumn Leaves attacked Tira's Dark Valkyria with sharp leaves trapping it inside like a whirlpool while Dark Valkyria countered it with creating a tornado like wind to destroy the Queen of Autumn Leaves attack.

As the two battled, Tea suddenly felt dizzy and lost consciousness for a bit, then a white light began surrounding her though normal people cannot see it but only those who are stronger. The young girl was still standing yet her pupils were gone as if her soul travelled somewhere, no one noticed it. A flash went to her mind and Tea saw a broken vase, two young people smiling, and a woman crying. After that, Tea regained consciousness, "Wh-what happened?" she asked herself and shook her head, "I need to focus on the battle."

Meanwhile Atem's black luster soldier envoy of the beginning has finally been freed from the Fortune Lady Dark's sphere and the two monsters battled again. "Why don't you just quit already so no one would get hurt…your life is more precious than these battle," Atem said and Chocolate didn't reply for a moment.

"My life is nothing and meaningless, I was born to serve Master Bakura and die for him," Chocolate replied and battled Atem personally. She released a string of metal that cannot be noticed fast and wrapped it around Atem's right hand, the young pharaoh struggled as he cannot move his right hand.

"_What happened? Why can't I move?" _Atem thought and caught something shine when the light hit it, _"A metal string? She's using this kind of trick huh, then I guess I can cut myself loose if I use my power"_ And with that, Atem chanted a small incantation and suddenly a sharp leaf appeared behind Chocolate's back but the red haired girl sensed it and dodge it easily.

"Hmph! If you're trying to have a sneak attack on me, that won't do" Chocolate said and Atem smiled, "Are you sure you're the one I'm aiming?"

Atem's words finally hit Chocolate and realized that the leaf wasn't aiming her but the metal string itself, it went through the sand and cut the metal string. "Finally, let's resume on our duel shall we?" Atem said with a smile while Chocolate only gritted her teeth.

While Atem's councils were busy fighting Bakura's other servants, they were not as strong as the four but they can compete with the councils. "We should end this now, or else the villagers will be endangered," Seti said as he and the other councils were trapped in a corner.

Not far from where they were, Bakura stood and watched the scenes happening. He smiled with an evil aura surrounding him, "Now Atem, how can you and your friends as well as your councils protect the villagers? It seems to me that the winner has been decided. And Tea…it seems to me that I finally got some information about you that will be useful to me someday" And with that he laughed menacingly and vanished as a dark mist began surrounding him.

After hours of battle, a large crow flew above the field where the battle was happening. Frau signalled his allies to withdraw, the other three at first hesitated to continue the battle as they were now winning, but Frau looked at them seriously. "Well then, until next time. We'll continue our interrupted battle, and when that day came…we won't hold back anymore," Tira, Chocolate, and Mikhail said to Atem and the gang while they followed Frau and vanished as a large black mist surrounded them.

"I can't believe we survived! They prove to be a worthy opponent," Joey said and slumped on the sand.

On the other hand, Atem was busy aiding a few villagers and guards as well as his councils that were injured during the battle. Tea assisted as well and assured everyone that they'll be giving help to the villagers until the village is back to what it was before.

Meanwhile back to Bakura's place…Frau and the other three reported to Bakura what happened on their battle, not knowing that their master was there watching as well. The then walk to their room and Chocolate stopped, remembering Atem's words moments ago. "_Why don't you just quit already so no one would get hurt…your life is more precious than these battle". _Upon remembering it, Chocolate felt her blood boiling with anger. "I'll kill you the next time we see each other in battle, pharaoh" she said and went inside the room.

Back to Atem's palace…the gang were talking about the events that happened a while ago and the other encounters they had with Bakura's servants, it seems that they will be facing stronger opponents much different that the enemies they had already encountered.

"Atem, we should go to Bakura's village to gather his weakness…I'm pretty sure that he and his servants were planning as well on how to destroy us" Joey suggested and the others agreed.

"Not only that, but it seems that his servants aren't normal opponents. We need to train ourselves for the next encounter with them" Tristan said.

Atem listened to his friends, he's sitting with them yet gently massaging his forehead. Tea who sat beside him, looked at her husband worriedly. "Are you alright? I know we're all exhausted from the fight, shall we just end the discussion now and resume tomorrow?" Tea asked while placing a hand to Atem's free hand. The latter looked at Tea and found out that it's not only her who was worried but also his other friends, Atem smiled, "I guess we shall plan when are we going to Bakura's village."

After hearing their friend's remark, everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Then I guess, we'll start training ourselves tomorrow" Tea said with a smile.

**Finished! The next chap would be a bit long to update, so please bear with me. Reviews are much appreciated, and stay tune for the next chap.**

**Also, if you don't know the monsters here, you can search it in google. I did a whole day searching for the right monsters to be put here, and I know that I did a pretty lame action chap here…so if anyone has some tips on how can I make the battle scenes interesting, please do help me. I would appreciate it. As for now, I gave my best in creating this chap's battle scenes a bit ok, I guess^^**


	14. BONUS CHAPTER:Christmas special

_**Ahh…I know I can't update my stories fast…so I apologize to my dear readers for taking the update long. I really need to concentrate to my studies for I'm aiming an achievement. So until I graduate…please bear with me, my updates will be slower. Thank you for the patience and Merry Christmas to you all!**_

_**This chap is a bonus chap and doesn't have any connection to the main plot although, a bit of Tea's past is shown here and although it looks as if it connects to the main story, I can't put it like that for the time frame is different. Enjoy Reading^^**_

"_Tea…darling, wake up already" said a sweet voice as a gentle hand brush upon Tea's head. _

"_Hngh…Mom?" the little girl asked as she gently opened her eyes. The smile of her mother welcomed her, eyes same as her and the shoulder length blonde hair that was tied in a bun. _

"_Dear, you don't want to sleep all day and miss the very important season of the year…don't you? Come on, your father brought you something and I cooked your favorite food" the elder lady said and held the tiny hand that immediately held tighter. _

_As soon as the two came to the dining table, foods of all sorts were already placed. Even the place itself is decorated nicely and shines brightly due to the Christmas lights, the dining room gave the little girl a warm feeling. Tea's father was now sitting in the table and is busy reading the newspaper. Upon seeing him, Tea's eyes widened and she immediately run towards the elder man. _

"_Daddy! You're back! Merry Christmas!" the little girl said as she hug the elder man tighter._

"_Woah there my darling, did you miss Daddy that much? Since you've been well behaved here, I brought something for you that I'm sure you'll like" said the elder man with brown hair and hazel eyes._

"_I think it would be best if we eat first then give it to her, dear" the elder woman said and her husband nodded._

_Minutes after eating, Tea looked at her parents with curiosity. Her parents seemed to be near 40 already but they still looked young and happy as if they were newlywed couples. _

_Tea smiled, "Mom and Dad…I just thought of something!" the two elder persons looked at their daughter and smiled, "what is it darling?" "When I grow up, I want to marry someone who'll cherish me for who I am and will stay together happy with our life. And I want my husband to be just like Daddy!" _

_Tea's father laughed and came towards his daughter, he then hugged her. "My sweet child, you don't have to worry about that. I'm pretty much sure that someone would choose you, and I know that for you are beautiful and kind. Just always remember that if you have already found the right one…don't let go of him and you'll know if it's him if he makes you feel you're special no matter how many mistakes you've made, nor how bad your cook is" the elder man said with a smile and Tea pushed herself a bit from her father to see him. _

"_Really? But Daddy, I don't want him to lie if my food is bad…he'll die of it" the 8 year old girl said and she as well as her father and mother laughed together._

"Our queen…Teana, please wake up" came a voice and Tea made a soft groan.

"Is she awake already?" came another voice and the first voice answered, "No…our pharaoh." "I guess she's tired, but thank you for still trying in waking her up Isis"

"It's my duty our pharaoh, I'll be leaving now." After the door shut, Tea could feel the right side of the bed gain weight.

"Seriously, what kind of person sleeps at Christmas eve?" Atem said in a whisper and softly touched Tea's face. On the other hand, Tea who is half asleep and half awake though mentally only was trying not to punch her husband in the stomach.

_Why? Is it wrong to sleep?! I'll definitely remember this Atem…I thought you understand me! Geez! You'll get your punishment later, _Tea thought and slowly opened her eyes as if she didn't hear anything. "Hngh…Atem?" Tea asked and looked at her husband, the young pharaoh was surprised though he smiled "Hey there sleepy head, got a nice dream?" After saying that, Atem slowly leaned to Tea and kissed her forehead.

The young girl who didn't expect that to happen become stiff for few seconds, "W-what are you doing?!" Tea could feel herself becoming flushed, she got a pillow beside her and tried hitting Atem.

The young pharaoh saw it coming and got off the bed, "You almost got me there Tea but…you still got a long way to-" his sentence was cut when the pillow hit his face.

Tea laughed hard upon seeing what just happened, "I still got a long way to go eh? Haha…Oh Atem, you should've have seen your face."

"Is that what you want? Then I'll give it to you" Atem answered back and got the pillow that hit him and throwed it towards his wife.

"I can't believe you would hit your wife…Help! Somebody! Your pharaoh has lost it! Help" Tea screamed jokingly accompanied by laughter while Atem tries to catch her.

Meanwhile the palace is full of people, almost all were royalties from the neighboring countries and they gathered to Atem's palace to celebrate Christmas eve as well as see the beloved wife of the pharaoh. Different kinds of foods were served and the decorations were grand as well. The villagers were also celebrating though they were outside, even so, Atem and Tea made sure that they would be welcomed as well like the royalties and they were served with the same food that was served inside the palace. Children were playing and the old people sat and talked to each other, it is the most joyful Christmas that was celebrated.

As soon as the guards came in the center of the venue and formed a line of two, the royalties as well as the villagers became quiet. Even the children stop playing, the councils then stood near the throne and then the door opened, revealing Atem and Tea. The young pharaoh dressed in a white knee length skirt while being topless and wears gold sandal, while Tea dressed in a red tube and white long skirt that shows her curves adding two slits that run 6 inches below the hips in either side and wears gold sandal. Everyone stared in awe as the two walk in.

Atem took this opportunity to stop and speak, "To everyone who went and attended this event…me and my wife, Teana is truly grateful and as gratitude, our kingdom would be open for the projects that you want to establish as a sign of friendship. Please do enjoy the party tonight, and we wish you a Merry Christmas."

After that, the two then sat on their throne and watched everyone talk with each other. No sign of Bakura's servant, nor mischiefs. Everything went well until the clock strike 12, the other guest that got drunk were carried to a guest room while the other royalties left and thank Atem for the event.

"Our family would like to thank you two for inviting us, it's a pleasure going here and meeting your beloved wife. Indeed, she's quite a charmer and is very unique from the others here. Well, she's second to my wife as a beautiful person…Take good care of her" The king of Libya said and waved goodbye to Atem while the young pharaoh returned the gesture and smiled.

Watching the retreating form of the Libyan King and his wife, Atem wondered what it would be like to him and Tea when they grow old. _Wait! Why am I thinking of that, our contract was only 3 months and after that our life would return to normal…but why do I feel sad instead of being happy?_ Atem thought and didn't notice that Tea was already beside him.

"Hey Atem, let's go outside where Yugi and the others are…hmmm? Atem?" Tea asked and still he didn't answer, the young girl decided to touch him on the shoulder. As soon as her right hand was placed, Atem flinched.

"Oh, Tea…didn't notice you're there already. You were saying?" Atem asked with a smile though his brows were slightly showing that of uneasiness.

"You're mean, you don't even listen to your wife. Hmmm, I was saying that let's go outside to where Yugi and the others are. Come!" Tea said and immediately grab Atem's hand, the young pharaoh was surprised but trailed behind.

Upon going outside, the two saw that their friends were laughing and Joey, Tristan and Duke looked a bit drunk. "Hey there guys! You seem to be having a lot of fun without us" Tea said as she run towards her friends, the four guys immediately looked at the direction where it came from and saw Tea.

"Hey there Queen*hiccup* Teana*hiccup*…Or shall we still just call you*hiccup* Tea?" Joey said in a soft voice.

"Joey, you're making a lot of hiccups. I guess you guys need to rest already, and you can just call me Tea…afterall, you guys are an exception to the rule" Tea said and looked at Yugi.

Atem came and said, "I guess you're right Tea. I'll call some of the servants to get the three."

Yugi looked at Tea and nodded, as if understanding what she meant by that look. "Come on now you guys, let's rest" Yugi said as he stood and tried waking up Duke and Tristan, "We'll talk to you and Atem in the next day…goodnight" he added with a smile.

Not so long, some servants arrive and bowed down to Tea. After she smiled to them, the servants carried Joey, Duke and Tristan while Yugi followed them.

Atem then came and saw Tea sitting alone. He came towards his wife and touched her back, "Are you alright?" The young girl nodded and the young pharaoh sat beside her.

"Atem…did you… enjoy this event?" Tea asked and the young pharaoh looked at his wife worriedly.

"Of course, why did you ask?" Atem answered still looking a bit worried.

Tea looked at him and smiled weakly, "Nothing really. I just want to make sure my husband is happy on the very special season of the year."

Atem smiled too, "I am happy even if there's nothing served right now…as long as you're with me."

"Hey Atem, I wanna ask you. Why do some people spend a lot on Christmas when some are living in poverty and can't afford even just a shelter to live?" Tea asked and the young pharaoh pondered it for a moment.

"Because Christmas like you said is the most special season of the year and to tell you the truth, even I don't want to spend a lot today for some of the villagers are needing these foods that we do" Atem answered looking through the sky and the young girl looked at him.

"Then…why did you made this event? I only agree for the villagers were invited" Tea ask and her husband smiled.

"I made this event so that the villagers could participate and eat foods that they haven't tried before. It's like having 2 birds hit by one stone. Establishing a strong bond with the neighboring countries for trades…now you understand?" Atem ask looking at his wife and Tea smiled as well as nodded.

"Then let's have this event every year…okay? Like a tradition" the young girl proposed and the young pharaoh answered, "Sure."

Atem looked at the sky again. It was a cloudless sky and the stars were twinkling, the wind blew just enough that it isn't that much cold. Suddenly a shooting star appeared, Atem was surprised but then smiled. "Hey Tea, go some wishes tonight?" the young pharaoh asked and the young girl looked at him curiously. Atem sensed Tea's gaze and looked at her with a smile, "There's lots of shooting stars tonight…" and pointed the sky.

When Tea looked, her husband is indeed right for the moment she gaze to where he was pointing, the shooting stars showered fast. Tea smiled the took Atem's left hand, "Then let's wish."

The latter was surprised by the hand that held him but he remained calm and only smiled, "Yeah…let's make a wish." After that, the two closed their eyes and made their wish.

"_I wish that_ _everyone right now is enjoying the day and that their happy faces shall linger till the end of time" _Tea thought and smiled.

"_I wish that as the new year comes, these memories and time I had with them would remain forever in their minds and that the people on earth would enjoy their time until the end with happy faces. To tea, I wish that she would find the right one planned to her and that she will remain this lovely"_ Atem wished.

As the two opened their eyes, both looked at each other and smiled. "I hope that the day will come, that you would find the right one meant for you Tea" Atem whispered and the young girl looked at him confusedly.

"What are you whispering there Atem? Let's go inside…oh wait! Let's stay here and you need to close your eyes again" Tea said with a smile.

Now it's Atem's turn to look confused, "…Okay?.." upon saying that, the young pharaoh closed his eyes.

"_Mom and Dad…I think I have found the right one for me, I know it's wrong to conclude it right away but…I feel that Atem is the one. I wish that this moment would stay forever in both our hearts" _Tea thought to herself and looked at her husband with a smile. She then leaned on and slowly moved her head closer to Atem.

"Merry Christmas…Atem, thank you for everything" Tea whispered and then close the gap between them.

Atem opened his eyes as he felt soft lips on his own, and saw Tea's lovingly face. _"Well I might accept this for once…I hope I will not regret the day to come when Tea found her right one. For I have no reason to feel angry to him nor feel jealous, afterall…my marriage with Tea was only base on a contract and nothing more" _Atem thought to himself and remained kissing Tea, as both hearts mixed in with the season's warmth.

**END**

**To my dear readers, Merry Christmas to you all! And Advance Happy New Year! ^^**

**P.S. I know my description of the dress should be revised, I still can't put the right words…but to reference of Atem. just go to yugioh wiki and see the image of Atem to battle city(the one that was used in his flashback when he was still an evil prince) and to Tea...well i tried posting the link here but the technique for some reason doesnt work already. it's like a belly dancer clothes although egyptian type and the real image i got was that of gold. sorry, i'll revise the description if i can ask help from my friends^^ **


	15. Letter or apology

**To all my dearest readers**…I wanted to apologize for the long updates of my stories. And again I would like to give an apology because the course that I had taken up has summer classes up to the time I graduate. So I would like to inform you in advance that I may find difficulty in updating my stories on time. But I assure you that I will finish the stories I have published here for my goal is to share my ideas with everyone. Even though I wanted to update my stories fast, laziness and homeworks are preventing me from doing my job here in fanfiction. But I am happy to know that some are still adding my stories as their fave or following it. I will do my best as a writer and will keep you entertained. Again, thank you for your everlasting support.

Love,

**vampiregirl134**


End file.
